


Sink Your Teeth In

by RustedBarnz



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Vampire, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Artist Steve Rogers, Bartender Natasha Romanov, Bisexual Bucky Barnes, Biting, Blood Drinking, Blood Kink, Bottom Steve Rogers, Bruce Banner Is a Good Bro, Bucky Barnes's Metal Arm, Bucky's hair is a bit longer than it is in TWS, CATWS Era Bucky Barnes, Choking, Daddy Kink, Dom Bucky Barnes, Dom/sub, Gay Steve Rogers, Human Bruce Banner, Human Steve Rogers, Human/Vampire Relationship, M/M, Minor Original Character(s), Natasha Romanov Is a Good Bro, Non-Hulk Bruce Banner, Past Abuse, Past Steve Rogers/Brock Rumlow - Freeform, Praise Kink, Rough Kissing, Rough Sex, Rumlow's a dick, Steve Looks Post-Serum But Is Human/Non-Serum, Stucky - Freeform, Sub Steve Rogers, The Avengers Era Steve Rogers, Top Bucky Barnes, Vampire Bars/Clubs/Etc., Vampire Bites, Vampire Bucky Barnes, Vampire Natasha Romanov, Vampire Sex, Vampires, Villain Sharon Carter, biting kink, original vampire characters - Freeform, original villain characters
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-28
Updated: 2021-01-18
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:06:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 26,175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23354401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RustedBarnz/pseuds/RustedBarnz
Summary: Steve Rogers goes searching for a vampire to satiate his unbearable interest in their kind, and more specifically his desperate need to be dominated and fed from.  He meets James Buchanan "Bucky" Barnes, a vampire who fits every need he has, even the ones that he didn't even know existed.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes & Steve Rogers, James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Comments: 150
Kudos: 365





	1. Craving

**Author's Note:**

> This idea came to my head today so I just had to write it.  
> I'm thinking three or four chapters for this one, unless it gets a huge amount of people asking for more than that.  
> No smut in this first chapter, but don't worry, it's coming. Pun intended.. ;)  
> Short intro chapter, but they will get longer from here!
> 
> Title of the fic based on "Flesh" by Simon Curtis.

It was dark out, far too dark and unsettling for a proper, upstanding artist like Steve Rogers to be wandering around past eleven pm. Yet here he was.

Steve had chosen a black denim jacket with a white t-shirt and tight maroon jeans that showed off his ass. Having deemed himself good enough to eat, he had left his apartment without a regret or second thought. Everyone he knew thought he was home and asleep, still the innocent and respectable Steve Rogers who wouldn’t even draw anything inappropriate.  _ Oh if they could see him now _ ..

He ran a hand through his brownish-blonde locks, sighing lightly as he continued his walk, letting his mind wander. He’d heard rumors, little whispers, interesting tales of what sinful, fiendish things took place in various destinations all over New York past eleven. His friends had all warned him to stay away, repeatedly. To keep away from the ‘Feeding Gatherings’.

Feeding Gatherings were more like ‘horrific Blood Brothels’ filled with the defiling of innocent humans and the copious whorish couplings of anyone and everyone of any and all sexualities and preferences. At least that was according to those who were still 100% Anti-Vampire, even after all the years and the truce that had been formed between the humans and the vampires, some still believed that they were plotting something.

Alas, from the stories that Steve had heard from those who enjoyed and respected the existence of vampires, Feeding Gatherings were situations that involved vampires and humans meeting up for only two reasons. The vampires would be looking to fuck and feed, and the humans would be looking to be fucked and fed on. The events that took place within the Feeding Gatherings were consensual from all sides, the nights filled with passion and sex and blood.

Steve would never admit it to his friends, or to anyone really, but the vampiric population intrigued him to no end. He’d had countless depraved dreams of being completely at the disposal of some devilishly handsome creature of the night. He longed to be held down and ravaged by a strong, dominating man of the vampiric nature, to be fed from and perhaps turned someday.

He had originally felt disgusted with himself, since his whole life he’d been told things like, “Stay away from those vampires, Steven, they’re bad news. Nobody likes folk who get in with  _ that _ kind of crowd.” And still, he craved. He dreamed and thought and researched for days on end to prepare for  _ this _ night. For tonight, he was going to the most famous, or perhaps infamous depending on one’s thoughts on vampires, Feeding Club that held those gatherings, ‘The Slaughterhouse.’

Steve’s blue eyes flicked upward, falling upon the intoxicatingly gorgeous light of the moon. He let out a soft exhale, desperately trying to calm his nerves before he arrived. He stuffed his hands into the pockets of his jacket, spying The Slaughterhouse up ahead, a shiver trickling down his spine and igniting goosebumps all over his body.

With each step, this feeling of unsettlement would seep deeper and deeper inside of Steve. Any sane person would heed the internal warning, turn around, and  _ go home _ , but not Steve. Oh no, Steve Rogers would never back down from  _ anything _ . It was just in his nature to follow through, to fight, to stand up for what he believes. And sure, it’s gotten him into quite a bit of trouble, but that’s never stopped him before, and certainly it won’t now.

Steve stood outside the large building for a moment, slightly intimidated by the neon red lights that illuminated from the sign, and the unmistakable scent of something bitter, almost coppery, and something somewhat sweet yet  _ humid _ , wouldn’t leave his nostrils. It took a moment, but he soon realized that those scents were blood and sex. His heart began racing faster, he shifted from foot to foot, taking a huge breath before gripping onto the handle of the double doors and opening one of them, taking a step inside.


	2. Crawling Back To You

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title taken from "Do I Wanna Know?" By Arctic Monkeys.

The Slaughterhouse was even bigger inside than it looked from the outside. The walls were painted a deep red, black and pink couches lined them. The lighting was dimmed and alternating between red, blue, and pink very slowly. Music was playing at a comfortable yet high volume, a constant stream of moans and chatter flowing and acting as a nice background noise. In the middle of the couches to the left, there was a large dance floor that was filled with vampires and their  _ partner(s) _ . Almost every couch was occupied with at least two couples, throuples, or groups, all of them feeding, making out, or talking. A large bar was to the right, it had enough stools to hold twenty people at least, and a few small tables were spaced out nicely behind the barstools. And at the back wall, there was a doorway large enough for another set of double doors, but instead of having the doors in place, there were two dark blue tapestries that could be separated to enter or exit through.

Steve’s eyes were wide as he took in his surroundings, his cheeks heating a little as he made his way to the bar. He seated himself on a stool and waited patiently for the bartender, a redheaded woman who looked like she could kick anyone’s ass, to finish her conversation and come to take his drink order.

The bartender turned away from her conversation, grabbing a bottle and refilling her friend’s drink, running a hand through her hair as she put it away. She turned to Steve, “I’ll be right with you.” she said calmly, laughing at something that her friend said before walking over to Steve. “Alright, welcome to The Slaughterhouse, I’m Natasha, what can I get for you?” she asked, a hint of a Russian accent bleeding into her words.

“Steve, and um.. I don’t really know..” He replied with a reddening of his cheeks, “I don’t drink much.”

Natasha smiled at him, “I can fix you up a favorite of mine, how’s that sound?” she asked, her green eyes locking with his blue ones.

Steve nodded, smiling back, “Okay.” his cheeks were still bright red.

Natasha fixed him the drink, flipping her long red hair over her shoulder, “So, Steve, what are you looking for tonight?” she asked with a knowing smirk as she slid his drink in front of him. “I’ve never seen you around before, and I’m here every night.”

The blush that coated Steve’s features grew deeper, he broke eye contact, “I, uh..” he inhaled sharply, “Nobody knows I’m here.. Or that.. That I’m interested in this.” he said softly.

Natasha nodded, “Well your secret’s safe with us.” she said, flashing him a smile, her eyes darkening to a dark red and her canines elongating slightly before they resumed their normal hue and length. “I’ll ask again, what are you looking for tonight? Some friends? Some hardcore making out? To get fucked? To be fed from? To be turned?”

Steve gasped lightly, “I-” he shut his eyes as he finally said it out loud. “I’m looking for someone to feed from me and have sex with me.” he said, his eyes opening.

Natasha nodded, “Do you have a preference?” she asked, glancing about the room.

Steve bit his lip, “I want a man. And I want a dominant one. I want to be taken control of.” he replied, the words feeling dirty and alien coming out of his mouth rather than just bouncing around in his head.

“You’ll find him here, Kid.” Natasha said with a wink, “Why don’t ya finish up that drink and walk around a little.”

“Okay.” Steve said in response, taking a glance at his drink before downing it with a wince, “That’s really good, thank you Natasha.” he said, smiling a bit.

Natasha noticed another customer coming up, “Nat’s fine.” she said with a nod before walking over to her newest customer.

Steve nodded a bit and stood up, setting down a ten dollar bill and turning to the dance floor and couches, his nerves raising again. He shook his head a little bit and tried to focus on how long he’d been waiting for this, moving his body a little to the song that had just begun playing. It was “Daddy Issues” by The Neighborhood, a great choice in Steve’s opinion. He took a deep breath and made his way to the dance floor, rocking his hips as the beat started.

_ Take you like a drug _

_ I taste you on my tongue _

Steve bit back a moan at how the song felt within the club, the volume seeming heavier on the dance floor, he knocked his head back, lip syncing to the chorus.

Across the room, Bucky had walked up to the bar, clad in a black leather jacket, a red t-shirt, and black jeans, his eyes roaming the crowd for someone to take to the back.

Natasha turned to him, “Barnes.” she nodded, fixing him a couple shots of his usual.

Bucky nodded to her, “Romanoff.” he replied, “Got anything for me?”

Natasha smirked a bit, “There’s a blonde kid, just came in a bit ago, Steve, he seems like your type. Black denim jacket, middle of the dance floor.” she nodded to him.

Bucky turned, drink in hand, eyeing Steve in the crowd, which had thinned quite a bit. “He’s cute.” He smirked, downing his first shot, “And available?”

Natasha rolled her eyes, “I wouldn’t have brought him up if he wasn’t.”

Bucky shrugged, taking his second shot, “Then thank you.” he said, turning to make his way near the crowd, eyes glued to Steve’s dancing form as “Judas” by Lady Gaga started flowing through the speakers.

Steve threw his head back, letting himself get lost in the music, effectively calming his nerves. He ran a hand through his hair, feeling eyes on himself. He looked in the direction that he felt the gaze from, still dancing as the chorus played.

Bucky locked eyes with him, smirking just a little and crossing his arms, yes, this was the one he wanted.

Steve bit his lip, holding back a smile, he continued to dance, but held out his hand, crooking his finger towards himself, inviting the unnamed vampire to dance with him.

“Judas” ended, fading into “Mind In The Gutter” by Chris Crocker.

Bucky pushed off the wall, walking in time to the music over to Steve, who now had his back to him. As he reached Steve, he slid each of his hands onto Steve’s hips from behind, moving with him to the chorus.

_ You've got my mind in the gutter _

_ When we're touching on each other _

_ Rolling round under covers _

_ Blowing kisses like we're lovers _

_ I like the way that you taste _

_ When you're all up in my face _

_ Bodies touching, minds corrupted _

_ 'Cause my mind is in the gutter _

Steve couldn’t hold back the moan that slipped from his lips, his head falling back onto the vampire’s shoulder, rocking his hips back against him as they danced together, sliding his left hand back and into the man’s hair.

Bucky growled, grinding against Steve, giving him a slight preview of what was to come.

_ You've got my mind in the gutter, baby _

_ You've got me so damn twisted lately _

_ I've lost my life to another, baby _

_ I lost my mind.. Mind in the gutter _

Steve panted heavily as the song ended, turning around and facing the man, “Hi.” he giggled out as the song faded into “Do I Wanna Know?” by Arctic Monkeys.

“Hi.” Bucky replied, smirking, “I’m James, but you can call me Bucky.” he said, wrapping his arms around Steve’s waist and moving them to the music.

“S-Steve.” He stuttered out, blushing a bit and moving with him, his eyes locking with Bucky’s greyish blue ones, sliding his arms around his neck.

_ Have you got colour in your cheeks? _

_ Do you ever get that fear that you can't shift _

_ The type that sticks around like summat in your teeth? _

_ Are there some aces up your sleeve? _

_ Have you no idea that you're in deep? _

_ I dreamt about you nearly every night this week _

_ How many secrets can you keep? _

_ 'Cause there's this tune I found that makes me think of you somehow and I play it on repeat _

_ Until I fall asleep _

_ Spilling drinks on my settee _

Bucky leaned close, whispering in Steve’s ear, “So, Doll, Natasha told me that you were interested in having a wild night with one of our kind, that true?” he asked, smirking at the way Steve shivered.

_ (Do I wanna know?) _

_ If this feeling flows both ways? _

_ (Sad to see you go) _

_ Was sort of hoping that you'd stay _

_ (Baby, we both know) _

_ That the nights were mainly made for saying things that you can't say tomorrow day _

“Y-Yes.” Steve whimpered back, “I’ve been meaning to do this for  _ years _ .” he breathed out.

Bucky chuckled darkly, “Really now? Well let’s just say I’m an interested party, if you know what I mean.”

_ Crawling back to you _

_ Ever thought of calling when you've had a few? _

_ 'Cause I always do _

_ Maybe I'm too busy being yours to fall for somebody new _

_ Now I've thought it through _

_ Crawling back to you _

Steve gasped loudly as Bucky spoke, “ _ Please _ .” he begged softly, a blush hot on his cheeks as they continued to grind and dance, “You’re exactly what I want.” he whispered into his ear.

_ So have you got the guts? _

_ Been wondering if your heart's still open and if so I wanna know what time it shuts _

_ Simmer down and pucker up _

_ I'm sorry to interrupt. It's just I'm constantly on the cusp of trying to kiss you _

_ I don't know if you feel the same as I do _

_ But we could be together if you wanted to _

Bucky smirked in response, “Tell me what you want, Doll.” he breathed into Steve’s ear, sliding his right hand down to grip his ass tightly and grind their cocks together through their jeans.

_ (Do I wanna know?) _

_ If this feeling flows both ways? _

_ (Sad to see you go) _

_ Was sort of hoping that you'd stay _

_ (Baby, we both know) _

_ That the nights were mainly made for saying things that you can't say tomorrow day _

Steve bit down softly on his bottom lip, “Drink from me, make out with me, t-take me, I’m yours. For as long as you’ll have me.” he breathed out, not knowing where this wave of honesty came from, but he was grateful for it nonetheless.

“Whatever you say, Darling.” Bucky said as he pulled Steve into a deep kiss, smiling into it.

_ Crawling back to you (crawling back to you) _

_ Ever thought of calling when you've had a few? (you've had a few) _

_ 'Cause I always do ('cause I always do) _

_ Maybe I'm too (maybe I'm too busy) busy being yours to fall for somebody new _

_ Now I've thought it through _

_ Crawling back to you _

Steve whined and kissed him back, hands sliding into Bucky’s nearly shoulder length hair, the heat between them skyrocketing.

_ (Do I wanna know?) _

_ If this feeling flows both ways? _

_ (Sad to see you go) _

_ Was sort of hoping that you'd stay _

_ (Baby, we both know) _

_ That the nights were mainly made for saying things that you can't say tomorrow day _

Bucky growled deeply, pulling Steve even closer. “Back room, my place, or yours?” He growled against Steve’s mouth.

Steve whined softly, “Your place, I want to be yours  _ ah _ \- all night.” he moaned out as Bucky kissed down his neck.

Bucky nodded a bit, “Follow me.” he said, taking Steve’s hand and walking him off the dance floor and out the front doors, “If you really mean that, Doll..” he breathed as they neared his car.

_ (Do I wanna know?) _

_ Too busy being yours to fall _

_ (Sad to see you go) _

_ Ever thought of calling darling? _

_ (Do I wanna know?) _

_ Do you want me crawling back to you? _

Steve bit his lip as they walked to Bucky’s car, “Yes?” he asked, blue eyes blown wide with lust.

“Then I’m not letting you out of my bed all fuckin’ night.” Bucky breathed as he suddenly cornered Steve against his car, pulling him by the jacket lapels into another kiss.


	3. Blood, Sweat, and Bruises

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, I know it's been a while..  
> With everything going on I've been in a super bad headspace and I've had zero motivation or muse.  
> But luckily I am back, I don't know how frequent updates will be, but here is this smut filled chapter in apology for my absence.  
> Unbeta'd so let me know if you notice any mistakes.  
> Enjoy! :)

Steve panted heavily as he and Bucky got into Bucky’s car. He ran a hand through his sweaty hair and glanced at the man in the driver’s seat, “How far to your house?” he asked, biting down on his lip after he spoke.

Bucky glanced at him, feeling his hunger grow considerably, “It’s close, a few blocks or so.” he said as he placed his right hand on Steve’s thigh.

Steve inhaled sharply, but nodded, “Okay.” he breathed, leaning into Bucky’s touch and sliding his left hand into Bucky’s lap, softly rubbing at his cock through his pants.

Bucky’s hands tightened on the steering wheel and on Steve’s thigh, “Careful, Doll.” he hissed, tongue flicking over his canines, which were slowly elongating with every pulse of arousal that flowed between them.

Steve bit back a laugh, rubbing a little harder, “Now why would I want to be careful? I did come to a  _ vampire _ to be used as his own personal toy after all.”

Bucky smirked a little, suddenly taking his hand off of Steve’s thigh and sliding it to grip his throat, his arm leaning on Steve’s shoulder. “You should be careful because at any moment I could snap. And I don’t think you want me to snap and fuck you till you’re bleeding in the middle of the street where anyone could pass the car and see.” he growled, tightening his hold on Steve.

Steve inhaled sharply, the angle of Bucky’s hold was slightly awkward, but that didn’t make it any less attractive. He felt a blush rising as his hand stilled over Bucky’s clothed cock, his breathing picking up significantly. His head fell back a little, a soft moan slipping from between his lips, “Maybe that’s exactly what I want..” he breathed out, biting his lip.

Bucky let out another growl, his cock absolutely throbbing in his jeans, “ _ Doll _ ..” he warned, keeping his eyes on the road as he drove with his metal hand.

Steve smirked, “Yes, Sir?” he asked, innocently looking at him as best as he could.

Bucky’s hand was off of Steve’s neck and the car was stopped in the middle of the darkened, vacant road in an instant, his body whipping around as his metal hand roughly gripped Steve by his throat and pulled him into a rough kiss.

Steve whimpered and his hands flew into Bucky’s brown hair, his lips moving with Bucky’s, little moans and whines slipping into Bucky’s mouth.

Bucky smiled against Steve’s lips, tightening his metal fist around his neck as he pulled away, “Are you going to be good until I get us home?” he asked in a stern voice, eyes red and fangs elongated, “Or do I need to shut you up some other way?” he asked, his metal thumb caressing the vein in the side of Steve’s neck.

Steve felt a shiver slip down his spine, his heartbeat racing with anticipation, “You’d really b-bite me out here?” he asked, his blue eyes blown wide with lust.

“Darling..” Bucky breathed, “I’d have fucked you in the middle of the club tonight if you wanted me to.”

Steve’s eyes locked onto the vampire’s, “Would you fuck me in the backseat if I asked you to?”

“Mhm.” Bucky nodded, their lips inches apart and the tension rising to a boiling point.

“And would you take me to your house after and fuck me again if I asked you for that too Buck?” Steve whispered, licking his lips unconsciously.

“I’d _keep_ _you_ if I could, Doll. Does that answer your question?” Bucky whispered back, his flesh hand cupping the side of Steve’s face, his metal one still wrapped around Steve’s throat.

Steve blushed deeper, “I’d let you keep me, Bucky..” he said, no longer controlling the words coming out of his mouth.

Bucky’s smile was genuine, he leaned to softly kiss Steve, his fangs dragging over his partner’s bottom lip, “So?” he asked as he pulled away, “Are we going home or am I taking you in the backseat of my mustang?”

“We can save the car sex for next time.” Steve giggled, running a hand through his hair, “Take me home and ravage me in your bed, Buck.” he breathed, placing a few kisses on Bucky’s jawline.

Bucky smirked and turned to the steering wheel, taking the car out of Park and continuing on to his apartment. The drive only taking a few minutes before he was parking in his usual spot and shutting the car off, his eyes having returned to their usual steel blue.

Steve glanced at Bucky as they got out of the car, making their way into Bucky’s apartment building and into the elevator.

Bucky pressed the button to his floor, glancing at Steve, “Before you ask, yes it’s specifically a vampiric population that lives here, so neither of us will be judged.” he said, turning to face him.

Steve nodded, “Good.” he said before grabbing Bucky by the shirt and pulling him into a deep kiss, moaning into it.

Bucky growled into the kiss, his hands sliding to grip Steve’s hips tightly as their kiss rapidly grew heated. He pressed Steve into the elevator wall, licking into his mouth.

Steve’s hands slid into Bucky’s brown locks yet again, causing it to become mussed and wild. He arched his back, pressing his chest against Bucky’s.

The elevator dinged their arrival to Bucky’s floor and he practically slammed Steve against his apartment door when they walked up to it, their lips still locked together. Bucky unlocked the door and pushed Steve inside, kicking it shut roughly and turning, pressing Steve against the closed door and locking it, stuffing his keys back into his pocket and kissing Steve again.

Steve nearly got whiplash from how fast the vampire was moving him, but it all faded away once Bucky’s lips were on his again. He moaned loudly and wrapped his arms around Bucky’s neck, jumping up to wrap his legs around his waist.

Bucky smiled into the kiss and held Steve up, turning and walking him into the bedroom, still kissing him. He walked until he was close enough to the bed, chucking Steve on it unceremoniously, “Clothes off, Doll.” he smirked, shrugging his jacket off and dropping it to the floor behind himself, his shirt following suit.

Steve bit his lip, taking his own jacket and shirt off, the articles of clothing joining Bucky’s on the floor, his shoes and socks following before his hands were on his belt, eyes locked with Bucky’s as they both undid their belts and jeans.

Bucky chuckled softly, pushing his pants and underwear down in one fluid motion and kicking them off, taking a couple more steps closer to the bed.

Steve whimpered at the sheer size of Bucky’s cock, his brain immediately conjuring all kinds of dirty thoughts that had his own cock twitching with need. He pushed his own pants and boxers off, kicking them off the side of the bed with a small blush, “Do you want me on my hands and knees?” he blushed at his own words.

Bucky chuckled, crawling onto the bed like an animal cornering it’s prey, “I want to see your face when I fuck you, Doll. I just  _ gotta _ know what that looks like.” he said with a dark grin.

Steve nodded shakily, his blush quickly spreading all the way to his chest, “I want you so bad..” he whispered, eyes locked with Bucky’s.

Bucky smiled, leaning to open his side table, pulling out a bottle of lube and setting it on the bed next to Steve’s closed legs. He slid his hands up Steve’s thighs, slowly pulling them open and raking his eyes over him, “God fuckin’ damn gorgeous, you’re so perfect..” he breathed, kissing his left thigh.

Steve smiled a bit, “Thank you, Buck.” he said softly, biting his lip.

Bucky’s smile widened, “You’re welcome, Doll.” he said, grabbing the lube and slicking three of his flesh fingers, rubbing two of them over Steve’s puckered hole before pushing one of them inside.

Steve whined a bit, his head falling back onto the pillows, his teeth digging deeper into his lip.

Bucky placed more small kisses all over the inside of Steve’s left thigh, running his tongue over the skin, “That feel good, sweetheart?” he asked as he pumped his finger in and out.

Steve nodded quickly, “More, please.. I can take it.” he whimpered, “Please Buck.”

“Alright, Stevie, if you’re sure.” Bucky said, pulling the finger out slowly and pushing in two this time, spreading them a little with each pull, a smile spreading onto his face at the way Steve moaned for him. He could hear the blood rushing inside of Steve’s body, the monster inside of him yearning to sink his teeth in and drain the fucking life out of the writhing man beneath him, but the sadistic man inside of him wanted to fuck him until he was wailing and crying and couldn’t speak, so they compromised.

Steve arched his back, gasping and whining with each crook of Bucky’s fingers. “Please,  _ uh _ Buck, Bucky please, I need it.” he cried, his blue eyes rolling back into his head.

Bucky sucked a deep hickey onto the other man’s thigh, pulling the fingers out and pushing a third one in with the other two, speeding up his thrusts with them, using his metal hand to hold Steve’s hips down, eyes locked on his leaking cock.

Steve let out a yelp when Bucky’s fingers began  _ rubbing _ his prostate, his head digging back into the pillows as moans continued to fall from his parted lips.

Bucky sucked more hickeys all over Steve’s thighs, trying to keep himself from attacking the man beneath him, he continued fingering him until he felt the resistance subside, pulling his fingers out of Steve to use the excess lube from them and a bit more from the bottle to slick himself up. He lifted Steve’s hips a little, positioning himself at his hole before slowly pushing inside, letting out a strangled moan at the feeling, his head bowing forward, brown hair covering the sides of his face.

Steve threw his head back, his hands scrambling for purchase and gripping onto the black sheets tightly, a loud cry of painful pleasure shooting from his throat.

Bucky inhaled sharply, his eyes turning red behind closed lids, his fangs elongating and digging into his lip, “ _ Fuck _ ..” he moaned out, slowly puling out and pushing back inside, gauging Steve’s reaction, which was a helpless string of moans and hands flying up to grip Bucky’s arms. Bucky smiled a bit, leaning forwards and letting out his own string of sounds as he slowly began rocking his hips, his cock sliding hotly in and out of his trembling lover.

Steve’s nails dug into Bucky’s biceps, trying to pull him closer, desperate cries flinging from that depraved part deep inside of himself that had always wanted to be manhandled and used like this, “Just-  _ uh! _ Just like that, Buck! Oh,  _ oh Bucky! _ ” he called out to the ceiling, his eyes shooting open with a high pitched wail as Bucky found his spot, his eyes fluttering shut soon after.

Bucky leaned forward, placing his metal hand into the bed next to them and keeping his right on Steve’s hip, snapping his hips faster, nearly losing control of his strength and speed, “Fuck, fuck Doll, fuckin’ made for me..” he babbled mindlessly, his cock twitching as it hit Steve’s prostate on every single thrust, “Right there, Love?” he hissed into Steve’s ear, licking the lobe and kissing down to his neck.

Steve threw his head back, his near-blunt nails clawing at Bucky’s back as he lifted his legs over Bucky’s hips, locking his feet together behind his back as his left hand slid into Bucky’s hair and  _ tugged _ . His whole body trembled as his cock leaked precum between their bodies.

Bucky could feel his control slipping, his brows furrowing as he threw his head back, his hair a mess. He suddenly pulled Steve into his lap, leaning back on his heels and working Steve over his dick. He held him tightly with his right arm while lifting him up and down with his metal one, completely ploughing the shit out of Steve.

Steve let out a scream, his head knocked back as his nails dug into Bucky’s shoulder and back, his whole body arched at what looked like a painful angle as he tried to fuck himself down onto his lover, chanting his name repeatedly like a mantra, “Harder, fuck,  _ fuck! _ ” he practically screamed, sweat dripping down his body as he rolled his hips. Another scream wrenching from his throat as Bucky pounded into his prostate, his wish for harder sex most definitely being fulfilled.

Bucky dug his nails into Steve’s back, the blunt tips of his metal fingers nearly crushing Steve’s hip before he realized how hard he was holding him and let up a little. His hips moving at a near-blinding pace, “Like that?  _ Uh _ ! Like that, Baby?” he growled into his ear, his lips roaming the left side of Steve’s neck, dragging his fangs over the skin.

Steve nodded, his moans rising in pitch and volume, “Yeah!  _ Uh! _ Yeah just fucking like that!  _ Bucky! _ ” he screamed, his head falling back again as Bucky effectively ruined him for any other man. “I-I’m gonna cum! Oh my god,  _ Bucky! _ ” He wailed, his cock twitching between them.

Bucky nodded, grunting softly, “ _ Yeah _ Baby, cum for me.” he moaned in Steve’s ear, thrusting brutally four more times before sinking his fangs deep into Steve’s neck, letting out a deep moan at the taste and beginning to feed off of him.

Steve screamed at full volume, his cock spurting untouched between them, cum landing on both of their chests as he rode out his orgasm, moans slipping out non-stop as Bucky drank from him. His whole body trembled and jerked as Bucky drew out his orgasm with specifically timed thrusts and deep growls.

Bucky dug his nails so deep into Steve’s back that he drew blood, having to grip the sheet with his metal hand so as to not literally break Steve. He howled into his skin, continuing to drink from him as he suddenly shut his eyes tight and pulled Steve’s ass down hard onto his cock, cum coating his inner walls, his moans near-animalistic and his growls monstrous.

Steve arched into Bucky’s hold, his eyes fluttering a little bit as he felt Bucky fill him, his body sagging a little.

Bucky inhaled sharply, retracting his teeth and licking up the excess blood seeping from the fresh wound, panting just as heavily, his fangs and eyes still in their vampiric state. He swallowed thickly, some of Steve’s blood dripping down the sides of his reddened lips.

Steve’s cock gave another weak spurt at the feeling of Bucky’s teeth pulling from his skin, his moan almost a sob, “Fuck, j-jesus fuck..” he panted, clenching around Bucky.

Bucky hissed at the feeling and slowly pulled Steve off of his cock, grunting at the feeling, “I need to clean your wounds, roll onto your front for me, Doll.” he breathed.

Steve nodded tiredly, rolling over as best as he could, his back was still bleeding, as was his neck, and his body was riddled with black and purple bruising, his ass leaking cum and a small amount of blood as he relaxed onto his front.

Bucky winced a little bit, “Sweetheart, do you want some of my blood to heal all of this?” he asked, looking him over.

Steve shook his head, “I want them to stay.” he whispered, blushing just a little as he turned his head to the side, placing it on the pillow again.

Bucky nodded a bit, getting off of the bed to find his first aid kit, some wash clothes, some pain medications, and some water for Steve, walking back into the room. He handed Steve the bottle of water, “Drink this when I have you sit up.” he whispered, kissing his shoulder blade as he began tending to Steve’s wounds, cleaning them and bandaging them before cleaning up the mess on and around his hole. He made sure that Steve was cleaned up fully before asking him to flip over.

Steve groaned in pain as he did so, a tired, fucked out smile on his face as he opened the water and began drinking it, “Thank you, Buck.” he said, taking the pills from him and downing them as well, “For all of this. This was exactly what I wanted.”

Bucky smiled back, shaking his head, “You really are a madman for looking  _ that _ happy after being completely demolished by a vampire.” he chuckled, watching Steve settle into the bed. He cleaned himself up next, making quick work of it before taking the soiled washcloths to the sink and putting everything else away, “Are you hungry?” he called to Steve from the bathroom. When he received no reply, he glanced out into his bedroom, only to see Steve sound asleep on the bed completely naked and uncovered.

He smiled and shook his head, making sure everything was as it should be before he got into bed as well, shutting the lights off and pulling the blanket over them both. He didn’t really need to sleep, but he could if it was needed or if he wanted to. He stared up at the ceiling in the dark, his mind not shutting up about what had happened, how amazing Steve’s had tasted, better than anyone he had ever fed from.

He was shaken from his thoughts as he felt Steve shift next to him, tensing for a moment before a small smile spread onto his face as Steve snuggled up to him, his left arm instinctively wrapping around him.


	4. Pancakes and Honesty

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright guys, this is the end of it.  
> Unless of course I get enough comments asking for more.. ;)  
> Enjoy!  
> (No warnings apply besides angst and some fluff.)

When Steve’s eyes fluttered open the next morning, he was alone in Bucky’s bed, the smell of food filling his nose as he inhaled deeply, stretching his arms over his head and wincing at the aches that began flooding into his body.

He rolled onto Bucky’s side of the bed, trying to get to the bathroom. His blue eyes landed on a note on the side table,  _ ‘Shower and meet me in the kitchen.’ _

Steve smiled a bit and walked into the bathroom, seeing a small stack of clothes for him to change into. He bit his lip as he looked into the mirror, a shiver running through him at the sight of all of the bruises on his body, and the bandage on his neck. He could feel the bandage on his back as well, slowly peeling the medical tape off of his skin and throwing both bandages into the trash can before analyzing the bite mark that discolored and accented the creamy skin of his neck.

He ran a hand through his messy hair, leaning to turn on the shower and thanking fuck that it was easy to turn on. He stepped into the warm water of the shower, yawning as he did so.

Bucky smiled as he heard Steve waking up in the bedroom, continuing to cook the single serving of pancakes that he was making for Steve and listening intently to make sure Steve found everything okay.

Steve got out of the shower soon after, drying his body off and biting down on his lip, deciding against wearing underwear and sliding on the blue sweatpants that Bucky had lended him. He towel dried his hair and hung the towel up before applying some of the deodorant that Bucky had left on top of the clothing pile and putting the soft grey t-shirt on and walking out of the bathroom, making his way into the kitchen.

Bucky heard Steve’s soft footfalls as he walked out and into the kitchen, “Morning, Doll.” he put Steve’s breakfast onto a plate and turned to face him, “Breakfast.” he said, smiling lopsidedly.

Steve smiled back, his eyes locking with Bucky’s as he walked up and took the plate, thanking him softly before leaning to kiss him.

Bucky made a growling noise and kissed Steve back, licking into his mouth and sliding his metal hand into his hair.

Steve whimpered and set his plate down on the table, both of his hands sliding around Bucky’s neck and into his hair, which was slightly damp from what Steve assumed was a shower he’d taken earlier.

Bucky wrapped his flesh arm around Steve’s waist, continuing to make out with him for a moment before pulling back when Steve reached for his cock, “You need to eat before we even think of fucking again, Darling.” he smirked, gesturing to the food on the table.

Steve pouted adorably, but nodded nonetheless, sitting down and doctoring his pancakes before eating, his body moving a little slow, but he didn’t seem bothered by it, since he knew it was because of the events of the night before.

Bucky leaned against the counter behind Steve, he could hear his blood moving within his body, the monster inside of him craving the human’s intoxicating taste once again.

Steve finished eating fairly quickly, standing to rinse his dishes.

Bucky watched him do so with a small smile. Something about that slight domesticity made him feel something he hadn’t felt in a long time, something he couldn’t even name from memory.

Steve dried his hands and turned to Bucky, kissing him again, “Thank you.” he said against his lips, “For all of this.”

Bucky smiled and cupped the side of Steve’s face with his flesh hand, “You’re welcome, Doll. This is just as nice for me as it is for you, believe me.”

Steve bit his lip, “So what do you want to do today?” he asked, placing one hand on Bucky’s chest and the other on his metal shoulder.

Bucky shrugged, “It’s up to you. Usually I don’t spend anything but the necessary time with humans I feed off of, but then again I also never bring them home, so..” he didn’t make eye contact, his eyes focused on Steve’s hand that lightly rubbed his metal shoulder with a thumb through his shirt. “You don’t have to stay, though.” he added softly.

“I’ll stay as long as you’ll have me, and I’ll come back whenever you want me, Buck.” Came from those beautiful lips, which curved up into another smile as his thumb continued rubbing at his metal shoulder.

Bucky nodded a little, “Alright, I’ll take you up on that, Doll.” he said, smiling slightly as his eyes locked with Steve’s.

Steve smiled wider, “Good.” His hand slid down to hold Bucky’s metal one, “What happened?” he asked softly.

Bucky tensed visibly, his eyes shutting for a moment.

Steve immediately pulled his hand away, “I-I’m sorry-”

Bucky shook his head, “It- uh, it’s fine.” he mumbled, “It’s just a pretty fucked up story.” he said with a humorless laugh.

“I’m so sorry..” Steve replied in a soft voice, “You can tell me if you want to.” he smiled, “I’m a great listener.”

“Well..” Bucky inhaled sharply, walking Steve out of the kitchen to sit him down on the couch, “I was born March tenth, nineteen seventeen.” he said with a soft sigh, “I was drafted into World War Two in the forties. Myself and hundreds of other men were taken by a German cult called Hydra, approved by Hitler and led by a nutcase named Johann Schmidt.” He practically spat, swallowing thickly before continuing, “Many of the men that were captured with me were either tortured or killed. Among being tortured, a few of us, including me, were also experimented on. They cut off my arm, injected me with random shit, and told me it was a part of their experiments. And.. I didn’t know until after I had been rescued by a group of soldiers and had fallen from a train a year later on a mission that they had begun to turn me into a vampire. They found me in the snow and gave me the arm, and somehow..” he shut his eyes softly, “The arm’s wires and whatever else morphed with my tendons, my bone.. So I’m stuck like this.” His eyes looked haunted as he continued, “Soon after that they forced me to kill an innocent woman, draining her of her blood and fully turning me into the monster I am. They tried to brainwash me, to turn me into a killing machine, but I broke free of their captivity through gallons of blood and guts after twenty years of their shit. As far as I know all of Hydra was taken out over the years.” he said with a shrug, eyes flicking to Steve.

Steve looked like he might cry, “You were a prisoner of war?” he asked with wide eyes, “B-Bucky I’m so sorry..”

Bucky shrugged again, “It’s fine, Doll.” he said, smiling sadly as his metal hand flexed, “Shit happens.”

“So that’s why you have, the uh..” Steve was cut off.

“The scars that won’t heal even though I am what I am? Yeah.” Bucky nodded, “But it’s handy for shutting people up. And for choking twinks.” he said with a smirk.

Steve shivered, flashbacks of the night before filling his mind, “Uhuh..” he nodded, “It- It is good for that.”

“And Subs. Really anyone submissive and cute I’ll fuck.” Bucky added, a twinkle in his eye as he watched Steve grow flustered.

“So you’re-” Steve blushed, eyes locked with Bucky’s.

“Bisexual? Mhm, but I kinda lean towards guys. They’re just so much fun to  _ ruin _ .” he winked.

Steve bit his lip, “Yeah?” he asked, blushing bright red, “I’m gay.” he said with a small smile.

Bucky nodded, “I could tell, Doll.” he said, leaning a little closer and looking Steve over, “Do you have anywhere to go today or tonight?”

Steve giggled softly, “Not really, I’ve just got to finish a drawing for my deadline, why?”

“Cause I think I’m gonna keep you.” Bucky said with a small smile.

“I’m fine with that.” Steve laughed, leaning to kiss Bucky deeply.


	5. Rough and Deep

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I tried a little something in this chapter, let me know if it's a yes or a no.  
> Let's just say that Steve calls Bucky a lovely nickname..  
> If you guys don't like it then give me ideas for other nicknames/titles that Steve could call Bucky.  
> He does already kinda call him Sir but I wanted a little something else.  
> Chapter is rated E for a reason, although it's a bit short since I wanted input before I continued. ;)

Bucky’s smile widened against Steve’s lips, his metal hand sliding to cup the back of Steve’s neck, guiding his head to deepen the kiss.

Steve moaned softly, leaning into the kiss and scooting closer to Bucky on the couch.

Bucky chuckled against Steve’s lips, pulling him roughly onto his lap, growling into the kiss and pulling away to kiss his neck while his flesh hand slid down the front of his sweats. “Mmm..” He moaned into his neck, “Decided against the underwear, hmm?”

Steve shivered in anticipation, his hips wiggling in Bucky’s lap, “Yeah I-” he let out a soft moan as Bucky wrapped his flesh hand around his rapidly hardening cock, “I thought you’d like that.”

Bucky slowly began stroking him, a small smirk making its way onto his face as he scraped his fangs over Steve’s bite mark, which Steve hadn’t re-bandaged after his shower.

Steve moaned loudly, knocking his head back and whimpering out a needy little, “Please, Buck.” as his hands slid to grip Bucky’s shirt and he began grinding his hips down.

Bucky hissed softly, his metal hand sliding from the back of Steve’s neck down to caress his back, keeping Steve upright as his flesh hand sped up and his fangs scraped a little rougher against Steve’s sensitive throat, “Please what?”

Steve gasped shakily, “Fuck me, please.” he begged. His hips thrusting into Bucky’s fist as he let out a soft whine, “Need it real bad, Buck..”

Bucky nodded, licking over his bite mark one more time before pulling back to lock eyes with him, “How do you want it, Sweetheart?” he asked, his hand still working Steve’s leaking cock in his sweats.

Steve’s head was foggy with pleasure, his lips parted as he panted and moaned in Bucky’s lap, “W-Wanna ride it..” he gasped out, pawing at Bucky’s clothes, “Please..”

Bucky groaned at the thought, “Alright.” he breathed, “Why don’t you put on a show for me, hmm?”

Steve nodded with a whimper, getting off of Bucky’s lap to undress slowly in front of him, taking his shirt off and then his sweats, his body trembling with need, “I’m still stretched from last night.” he said, watching Bucky pull his own clothes off and then sit back down with blown wide pupils.

Bucky nodded, spitting in his flesh hand and slicking himself as best as he could, “Hop on then, Doll.” he smirked as his metal hand tapped his thigh.

Steve thought he might faint, practically scrambling into Bucky’s lap and positioning himself over Bucky’s cock, panting softly as he slowly slid down onto him.

Bucky growled, his hands shooting to grip Steve’s hips, “ _ Fuck _ ..”

Steve whimpered, his hands falling onto Bucky’s shoulders as he sunk down all the way, clenching his hole around Bucky’s cock with a little mewl at the feeling, “ _ Yeah _ ..” he moaned into the air as his head fell back. He sat there for a moment before lifting himself up and down on his knees, his fingers tightening on Bucky’s shoulders, his nails digging into his flesh one.

Bucky’s fingers dug into Steve’s hips, leaving more bruises on his soft skin, “That’s it, Darlin’, fuck yourself on it.” he groaned, settling into the couch a bit more and lulling his head back, his hips beginning to move with Steve’s, snapping up whenever he pushed down.

Steve cried out as Bucky thrust up into him, “Fuck!” he shouted, moaning loudly and riding him a bit faster, “Li-Like that, just like that!” he gasped out, his spit slicked lips parting around loud moans.

Bucky’s hips moved faster, harder, he railed up into Steve, his feet planted on the carpeted floor of the apartment’s living room, his head back against the couch as rough groans rumbled from within his chest, his hands tightening yet again on his human’s hips, reveling in every single sound or twitch that he wrenched from his fragile body.

Steve looked gorgeous in Bucky’s lap, his golden hair a mess as he slid his right hand into Bucky’s hair, “Fuck me!  _ Uh! Uh! _ _ Fuck me! _ ” he repeated through cries, his head bowing forward as he curled in on Bucky a little, tremors wracking his body as he yelled out.

Bucky groaned, “Right there, Baby?” he asked, his hips snapping up harder as his cock rammed that oh so sensitive spot inside his lover, “C’mon, Doll, tell me how it feels..”

Steve nodded, suddenly burying his face in Bucky’s neck as his cries rose in volume, “G-Good, s-so good,  _ Dah- _ Like that!  _ Bucky _ !” he wailed, the hand in Bucky’s hair tugging softly, “ _ Ah- Ah- Ah! _ ”

A metal hand slid into Steve’s hair, wrenching his head to the side and exposing his bite mark to Bucky’s eager eyes, his tongue sliding over the wound, fangs elongating yet again as he roughly pounded up into Steve’s twitching hole.

Steve began mindlessly begging in that moment, his brain not even registering his own words, “Yes! Oh- oh yes! Buh- Bucky! Please g-give it to me, I-I’m gonna cum, bite me! Please bite me! Please! Oh D-Daddy!” he yelped, his body shaking from the intense assault on his prostate.

Bucky groaned deeply at the nickname, his animalistic cravings getting the best of him as he sunk his teeth into Steve’s neck, his flesh hand sliding to jerk Steve’s dripping cock, his metal hand sliding to grip Steve’s ass and work him harder.

A scream wrenched from Steve’s lips, his entire body convulsing as his cock spurted onto Bucky’s stomach and chest, his back arching and his hips stuttering, “Je-Jesus Fuck!” he cried out into Bucky’s neck, his left hand dragging nails up Bucky’s shoulder blade.

Bucky growled deeply, thrusting hard through Steve’s orgasm and letting go of his cock to use both hands, lifting and slamming Steve up and down at a punishing pace, right on the edge of his own orgasm, his eyes rolled back as he fed lightly from the mortal. With a few more rough thrusts he was gone, pulling his teeth from Steve’s neck as his head flew back, mouth dropped open as blood dripped between his lips and down to his chin, moans flinging freely from his throat as he pulled Steve down hard and came inside of him.

Steve whined loudly, his cock twitching a bit, “Fucking hell..” he breathed out, locking eyes with Bucky and kissing him deeply, tasting his own blood, “I’ll never leave your side if you keep fucking me like this.” he giggled softly.

Bucky laughed softly, “Sounds like a deal, Doll.” he smirked, running his fingers through Steve’s hair, “So, Daddy, huh?”

Steve blushed bright red in a split second, “I-um, it’s just kind of a thing that I like, um..” he said with wide eyes, “It doesn’t have to be, though.”

Bucky’s blue eyes twinkled as he opened his mouth to speak…


	6. Undeniable Connection

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There was a resounding Yes on Steve calling Bucky "Daddy", so that is officially a thing. :)  
> Be prepared for some cute ass Stucky shit in this chapter, I love them so much.  
> This chapter is also longer in thanks for such a wide and quick response to the last chapter.  
> It is un-beta'd so let me know if there are mistakes!
> 
> **WARNING: Short mention of attempted sexual assault, very short, brief. Mention of physical assault, domestic abuse. All spoken of in past tense.

“Daddy is just fine with me, Doll.” Bucky said with a smirk, softly pulling the still-trembling human off of his cock and seating him on his thighs, “I’d love to be your Daddy.” he purred.

Steve giggled softly, “I just like the nickname, none of the other stuff that sometimes comes with it.. I do kinda like being called Baby Boy though, but I like Doll more.” he smiled.

Bucky nodded, running his flesh fingers through Steve’s hair, “We should really clean up, Stevie..” he said, his smirk spreading into a smile as he used the shirt next to him to clean the cum off of his chest.

Steve nodded, getting up off of Bucky to help him clean up, eyes lingering on Bucky’s chest.

Bucky utilized his inhuman speed to clean the couch faster than Steve could blink, “You can just take the clothes.. Since we obviously need a shower now.” he smirked with a wiggle of his brows.

Steve blushed and nodded, bending down to pick up their clothes before walking into the bedroom and then the bathroom putting the clothes into the hamper.

Bucky followed him, crossing his arms with a small smile, he hadn’t felt like this in so long, he’d possibly _never_ felt like this before, actually. Steve made him feel. Not one specific thing, though, Steve made Bucky _feel_. He made Bucky truly feel again. Which in itself felt strange for the vampire who had been cut off from emotion for oh so long.

Steve stretched his aching limbs, grunting in pain and sighing softly right after.

Bucky cocked his head to the side, leaning against the doorframe to watch Steve lean to turn the shower on, checking out his gorgeously bruised body, “You sure you don’t want me to heal you?”

Steve let out another laugh, “I want the bite mark to stay.” he whined with a pout, “But if you think that I should be healed then I’ll do it.” he shrugged.

Bucky bit his lip, still watching Steve, “I will admit.. I really enjoy the sight of you covered in my marks..” he said, walking up behind Steve and wrapping his arms around him, kissing his neck and licking the drying blood off of the bite mark.

Steve sighed in contentment, “Then leave them.” he murmured as he turned around in Bucky’s arms, wrapping his arms around his neck and kissing him softly.

Bucky’s hands slid to opposite areas on Steve’s backside, his right sliding up his back and his left sliding down to roughly squeeze his ass, kissing him back and licking into his mouth with a growl.

Steve moaned into the kiss, lacing his fingers into Bucky’s brown locks and sliding his tongue against his, arching against him with a needy whine.

Bucky chuckled softly, pulling back from the kiss and stepping into the shower, running a hand through his hair and allowing the water to cascade down his body, crooking his finger to Steve, “C’mere, Doll..”

Steve blushed deeply, getting into the shower in front of Bucky and pulling the glass door closed behind himself.

Bucky looked Steve over with his bottom lip between his teeth, still standing under the stream of water, “Good fucking god, Doll, you can’t just go around looking like this.” his hands reached to pull Steve flush against him under the stream of the shower, kissing him deeply.

Steve’s hands slid up Bucky’s bare, wet chest and planted themselves on his strong shoulders, kissing him back with just as much deep passion, feeling the water soaking and soothing his aching body.

Bucky smiled into the kiss, his flesh hand sliding up his back to cup the back of his head, softly groaning.

Steve sighed softly, pulling Bucky as close as he could, their lips softly pulling apart, water sliding down their faces.

Bucky cupped the side of Steve’s face with his metal hand, “Where the hell have you been all my life..” he sighed, smiling a bit.

Steve felt the blush returning, a small giggle slipping out of him, “I could ask the same thing.” he replied in a soft voice, nuzzling into Bucky’s touch.

Bucky’s smile widened, showing off his perfect teeth, “Tell me about yourself, Doll, I don’t know enough about this amazing man that I’m extremely tempted to keep forever.” he said with a wink.

“Well, um..” Steve’s blush darkened and spread to his chest, “I’m twenty six, my name is Steven Grant Rogers but everyone calls me Steve..” he squeaked a bit as Bucky began washing his body while he spoke.

Bucky smirked, continuing to run his soapy hands over Steve’s skin, “Continue, Darling.. I’m still listening.”

“I’m an artist and I like to play guitar and sing. My ma passed when I was eighteen, and my dad passed long before that.. I’m an only child. My best friend’s name is Bruce, Bruce Banner, he’s kind of a genius. We were roommates in college..” Steve’s words trailed off for a second when Bucky’s hands reached his thighs, but he regained his composure fairly quickly, “I went to college to major in Art and Music. He was there for their Science program. He’s the only person who knows a little bit about my um..vampire thing, cause I’d trust him with my life.”

Bucky nodded, washing Steve’s legs and feet before moving to his back.

“I- um, I’ve always wanted vampire friends rather than human ones, that’s why I only have a few actual friends that are human. You’re the first vampire I’ve gotten close to.” Steve said with a small smile, biting his lip for a second before continuing, “I haven’t dated anyone in years.. Not since um..” he cleared his throat, “Since my ex.. But um.. He’s kind of insane.. He was really abusive, and he thinks he’s a vampire hunter. Which is impossible because vampire hunting is illegal unless officers of the law are ordered to seek a vampire out, as you know. And he’s certainly not any kind of officer.” Steve sighed, “I don’t like to talk about him, though. Cause he isn’t a very good boyfriend or person.. Bad memories, y’know?”

Bucky nodded, “He sounds like a douchebag.” he said, trying not to let himself become overtaken with anger and making quick and efficient work of washing the rest of Steve’s body before smiling and moving him into the stream of water, “Rinse, Doll.” he murmured, beginning to wash his own body.

Steve smiled a bit, “You have no idea.” he said softly, rinsing his body before stepping out of the stream and beginning to wash his own hair. “I like music, if you couldn’t tell from the club, and I like movies a lot. I don’t do much besides draw and paint. My whole life is my job, since a lot of people know who I am and want me to sell them my work for galleries and stuff.”

“You’ll have to show me your art, Steve.” Bucky said as he rinsed his body, now moving on to his own hair.

“I will.” Steve replied with a huge smile, “I um, currently I live in the same apartment building as Bruce, we’re across the hall from one another. Rent’s a little much, though.” he ran a hand through his hair as he rinsed it out, “He wanted me close just in case Brock came back.” he said with a sad smile. “Brock’s my ex.” he said in clarification, “Um.. What else do you want to know?”

Bucky’s mind was slightly clouded with anger, this Brock guy needed to fucking die. But that could be handled later. He cleared his throat and smiled at Steve, “Anything you want to tell me, Doll. I just want to get to know you.” he shrugged, “And I can tell you more about myself if you’d like..” he said, “But not a lot of it is very interesting or fun to hear about.”

Steve nodded, stepping out of the stream so Bucky could rinse his hair.

Bucky stepped into the stream and spoke again, almost nervously, “Brock didn’t..” he hissed, his jaw tensing.

“Sexually assault me?” Steve asked, disgust evident in his voice, “Tried a few times, usually he was drunk so I just assumed it was because of the alcohol, but once he tried once while sober.. B-But I never let him get close enough. Something he never realized was that I’m a hell of a fighter.” He let out a sigh, “He hit me a-a lot, though..” his voice choked off as tears filled his eyes, “He’s a fucking lunatic.” he whimpered softly.

Bucky nodded stiffly, “I’m so sorry you had to put up with a small dicked fuckface like him.” he said through gritted teeth, pulling Steve into his arms and kissing his wet hair, “Nobody will ever lay a hand on you again. Never again.”

Steve nuzzled into Bucky’s neck under the stream of water, “Thank you, Buck.” he sniffled.

Bucky sighed and turned the shower off, “I know that we literally just met, Doll, but I was wondering if you’d want to.. Y’know...” he said with a lopsided smile, running his fingers through Steve’s blonde locks, grateful Steve couldn’t see his face at that moment.

“Yes.” Steve mumbled into Bucky’s neck, “You really think I’d let the literal man of my dreams get away?” he asked, pulling away to lock eyes with him, some tears still falling down his face.

Bucky wiped his tears with both of his thumbs, cupping the sides of his face, “Well then, Steve Rogers, I’m taking you out on a date tonight.” he smiled.

Steve’s face lit up, “Really?” he asked.

Bucky chuckled as they stepped out of the shower together, handing Steve a towel before using his own to dry himself, “Mhm, I plan to take you out at seven thirty pm sharp. I know a restaurant.” he said, sighing softly as he rummaged through a small box on the sink and pulled out a thick silver ring with a blue stone in the middle, putting it on his flesh hand. “And we can go to lunch too, if you want.”

Steve raised an eyebrow, “Is that a daylight ring?” he asked, taking Bucky’s hand to look at it, “It looks really good on you.”

Bucky chuckled softly, “You really have done your research on vampires.” he smirked, “Yes it is my daylight ring. We burn without them, and they help us seem more human, since daytime is not our usual hour.”

Steve nodded, “I know.” he said with a cheeky grin, “If you want to go to lunch we can, and then we can go to my apartment if you want. Or we can go our separate ways until tonight when you pick me up.” he smirked as they walked out of the bathroom.

Bucky nodded a bit, picking up his phone to check the time before getting dressed, “Let’s just go to dinner for today. You’ve got a deadline soon from what I remember, and I need to stop by Nat’s.” he said, “But I will miss you, Doll.”

Steve nodded, pulling on his clothes from the night before, turning on his phone and gasping at the amount of messages from Bruce, “Shit. Yeah I’ve got to go.” he sighed, turning to kiss Bucky softly and grabbing the rest of his stuff, “Give me your number.”

Bucky snorted and laughed softly, “Okay.” he said, swapping phones with Steve and typing his phone number in.

Steve put his number into Bucky’s phone and then they swapped back. He smiled lightly as he looked at the number in his phone, “It’s not far to The Slaughterhouse from here, right? Because that place is only a couple blocks from my apartment. So I could catch a cab.”

Bucky nodded, “Yup.” he said, smirking, “I’ll see you tonight, Sweetheart.” he said, kissing Steve softly as they made their way to Bucky’s front door. “Call or text me if you need me.” he said, holding onto Steve’s hand with his flesh one.

Steve smiled, nodding his head in response, “See you tonight, Buck.” he said with a giggle, “Or should I say.. _Daddy_..”

A growl bubbled in Bucky’s chest, he pulled Steve into one last kiss, a deep, rough, _maddening_ kiss, “Get your sexy little ass out of here before I fuck it again.” he said after pulling back, voice dripping with lust.

Steve laughed loudly, “Okay, okay, bye.” he said, turning and leaving with a huge smile on his face.

Maybe it was time for him to trust people other than Bruce again.. Or at least this one.


	7. Steve

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm real sorry for not updating this lovely fic. I've just been having horrid writer's block with it and have been trying to decide where I want it to go.  
> This chapter is short-ish and in Steve's POV, without it being first person.  
> Enjoy!

Steve got into a cab soon after leaving Bucky’s apartment and making his way down to the street. He told the driver the address to his building before pulling his phone out to finally respond to Bruce’s many texts;

**_Bitch Banner_ **

_ 10:30 pm _

Are you home?

I need someone to go over flashcards with me.

_ 10:40 pm _

Steeb?

*Singsong* Oh Dumbass?

Did you go out or am I being ignored?

_ 11:00 pm _

Steven Grant Rogers if you’re out right now

I’m gonna kick your pale, muscled ass.

If our landlady finds out that you left this late

we’re both getting kicked out, you know that,

right?

_ 11:30 pm _

WAIT

Are you OUT out??

Oh my god Steve..

You’d better be being safe.

He’d better be wearing protection.

Wait, do vampires even need to wear

protection?

_ 12:00 am _

Alright well have fun. You’d better text me in 

the morning.

Also, I let myself into your apartment and fed

your cat for you.

You’re welcome and goodnight, Steeb. <3

Steve shook his head as he read the texts, laughing at the fact that, for someone who was 80% straight, Bruce Banner sure as hell texted like an over-excited homosexual. Although that was probably Steve’s fault.

**_Bitch Banner_ **

_ 11:25 am _

Hey, sorry, was kinda busy last night..

I’m on my way home.

Well good morning to you, Steeben.

How was last night?

Honestly, Bwucey, it was amazing..

I can’t wait to tell you about it all.

This guy’s fuckin amazing.

Oh yeah? What’s his name?

Bucky, his name’s Bucky Barnes.

_ Seen _

The cab pulled up to the apartment building and Steve paid the cabbie, getting out with his things and going inside, quickly making his way to the stairs and taking them up to the third floor, which was his floor.

He ran a hand through his blonde locks as he walked up to his door, unlocking it and walking inside, making it a half step inside before his cat, Lilac, or Lila for short, was sliding herself around his feet, nearly tripping him in her usual way of saying hello.

Steve laughed loudly, ushering the cat to allow him to fit in the door and close it behind himself. “Hi baby, I know I was gone, I’m sorry.” he said, crouching down to pet the fluffy grey cat, “I missed you too, Lila.” he whispered, rubbing her little head and looking into her yellow eyes, “I’m gonna text Bruce, alright? And then you can lay on me a little later.” He pulled his phone out, seeing that Bruce hadn’t seen his text, sending him a quick,  _ I’m home, come by whenever. _

Steve set his things down on his kitchen table, yawning loudly and cracking his back with a groan, running a hand through his messy blonde hair. He gave his small apartment a quick once over, sighing at the state of the place, his paints and various other art supplies were strewn about the room, clothes and paint covered towels riddled the floor. He needed to clean, desperately.

Lilac weaved herself back and forth between Steve’s legs, meowing at him and trying to gain his attention once again. He let out a huff of laughter, picking the cat up off of the floor and kissing her head, “What? Do you want breakfast, Lila?” he asked, smiling lovingly at the feline.

The cat meowed again, her big yellow eyes locking on his for a moment, almost as if she was saying, “Yes, dad, now please.”

Steve shook his head, walking the cat to her bowl in the kitchenette and setting her back down, filling the bowl for her and checking her water before leaving the kitchenette, his brain set on cleaning up a bit so he could focus enough to finish his deadlined commission.

After a couple of hours, Steve had effectively cleaned his apartment up and made it look at least presentable, music playing through his bluetooth speaker. Bruce still hadn’t come by or read his most recent text, so Steve assumed that he was working on yet another experiment at the lab he worked at.

He sat down at his desk, eyes analyzing his current work, he grabbed his pencils, running a hand through his hair and checking his phone, noting that it was nearly five pm, and that Bucky was coming to get him at seven. He didn’t need to worry, though, since the project was almost done anyways.

He had been hired by a local diner to draw them advertisement posters, they had mentioned something about not liking the way printed artworks looked and had ordered twenty hand drawn posters. Steve was on his last one and the deadline was in three days.

He shot Bruce another text,  _ I’m going somewhere at seven so if you aren’t home by then, you don’t get to see me until possibly tomorrow. _

Steve set his phone down on his desk, beginning to continue sketching out the rest of the poster, using one of his other ones for reference. He sighed softly, erasing yet another damn mistake. He couldn’t help it, though. Bucky Barnes just would not leave his mind, and that was extremely distracting.

Twenty minutes passed and his phone dinged loudly, cutting off the chorus of I Want To Break Free by Queen in the middle of Steve singing it loudly. He glared at his phone but checked it as the song resumed, it was a message from Bruce.

_ **Bitch Banner** _

_ 5:25 pm _

Shit, I’ve been super caught up with this

thing. But I hope you have fun tonight, 

I’ll feed Lila for you.

Thanks, Bwucey, I hope your experiments

go well. Let’s hope that I get some good

dick tonight! ;)

Of all the words you could’ve used..

But I guess good luck. Have fun.

<3

Thnx, Mr. Stuck Up. <3

You’re welcome, Slut.

Love you, Banner.

_ Seen _

Steve set his phone back down, shaking his head with a laugh as he resumed his commission, yawning a bit as he sharpened his pencil gently. Humming along to the end of the song.

After a few minutes, another  **_DING_ ** that came from his phone and Steve let out a sigh, setting his pencils down to check the message and letting out a girlish giggle at who it was from, a smile spreading onto his face. He opened the message fully and began typing his reply.

_ **Bucky** _

_ 5:33 pm _

Hey, Doll. Seven still alright?

Yeah, definitely. :)

Good. :)

How’s the drawing coming?

It’s going well..

I’m just excited to finish it, y’know?

Mhm. Well, which building do you

live in again?

It’s the tall one three blocks from The

Slaughterhouse, the one with the big

‘S’ on the front.

It’s all fancy. I don’t know why the

fuck I let Bruce convince me to 

move here.

You could always move in with me. ;)

That is tempting.. ;)

Haha, I’ll message you when I’m on

my way, Doll. Talk soon. xo

Okay! xoxo

Steve felt giddy as he resumed his drawing, finishing it fairly quickly, since he still had to shower and get dressed. He set it with the rest of the drawings, leaving them in a small pile before standing and turning his music off, putting his phone on charge and walking over to his small bathroom, shutting the door almost all the way and undressing, turning the shower on and getting in.

His shower took twenty minutes, he brushed his teeth and hair when he got out. He sighed softly as he wrapped his towel around his waist and walked over to his dresser, opening the drawers and pulling out a comfortable pair of underwear, chucking them onto the bed before rifling through his clothing to find something presentable and cute.

He decided on a pair of black skinny jeans with a blue button down, getting dressed and then rolling his sleeves up with a small blush as he looked in the mirror. “You look hot.” he mumbled to himself, trying to boost his self confidence.

He turned around and looked his entire body over as best as he could, deciding on a pair of black dress shoes, rather than his usual sneakers or boots. He pulled the shoes on with a sigh, checking the time.

It was nearly six twenty, he still had a bit of time until Bucky would be there. He packed his shoulder bag with various essentials, planning on spending another night in the throes of passion with his handsome vampire. His eyes locked on his bite mark in the mirror, a shiver running through his body at the memories that it brought.

His fingers lightly touched the mark, his lip catching between his teeth as he got lost in thought for a moment before snapping out of it and resuming packing, putting his charger into the bag and his phone into his back pocket.

He made sure there was a window cracked in case the apartment got too hot and that Lila had water before giving himself another once over, running his fingers through his still damp hair with a small smile. He felt cute, desirable even, and it was really nice.

He hadn’t felt like this since the beginning of his relationship with Brock. Before he showed his true colors and added to the list of reasons why Steve’s fucked up and has trust issues. He shook his head a little, not allowing those memories to fill his mind, since he deserved better than that. He knew that now.

At a quarter till seven, Steve’s phone dinged with a short but sweet message from Bucky, detailing that he was on his way and that he would be waiting outside. Steve assumed that it was because he didn’t want to go through the debacle of being invited in. The thought pulled a giggle from within his chest.

He made sure he had everything once more before giving Lilac more love and leaving the apartment, locking his door before walking down the stairs, not wanting Bucky to have to wait long.


	8. Dinner

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey all, I'm very sorry for being gone so long.  
> Life and the world have both been very crazy recently as we all know..  
> But anyways, have this shorter, fluffy, and flirty chapter as a peace offering and something to bring happiness during these stressful and intense times.  
> The next chapter will continue from roughly where we left off and will most likely include some smut. Enjoy! <3

Steve felt his cheeks heat as his phone buzzed in his back pocket, noting that Bucky was most likely parked outside. He ran a shaky hand through his hair as he neared the bottom of the staircase, nodding to a group of women walking inside before making his way out of the building. A smile broke out onto his face as he laid eyes on Bucky’s car, which was parallel parked at the curb rather than in the small parking garage that the ‘S’ provided for tenants and visitors.

Steve watched Bucky lean across the center console to open the door for him and he got into the car, feeling a slight blush heating his cheeks, “Hi.” he smiled nervously.

Bucky’s lips spread into his own smile at the sight of his human, “Hey, Doll, you look gorgeous.” he said with a wolf whistle and a wink. Absolutely reveling in the way Steve ducked his head and blushed even darker at the compliment.

Steve’s giggle was almost feminine, “Thanks, Buck.. You look..” he inhaled sharply as he looked Bucky’s outfit over. He was in a pair of black jeans and boots again, except now he had chosen a deep grey button down with the sleeves rolled up, his ever growing hair pulled back behind his ears, suit jacket discarded in the backseat. And Steve could barely formulate a sentence at that sight, “A-Amazing.”  _ and so fucking hot _ his brain added.

Bucky chuckled softly at Steve’s words, running his right hand through his hair before speaking, “Why thank you, Darlin’, our reservation is at seven thirty, so we’ve got time.”

Steve nodded, putting his seatbelt on and biting down on his lip, “Where are we going?”

“It’s a surprise.” Bucky responded without missing a beat, his voice smooth as velvet.

“How far away is it?” Steve asked, his hands fiddling about in his lap before his eyes widened and he turned to Bucky in frightened worry. “Wait, do they test for vampirism at the door? Will you have to be invited in?”

Bucky huffed out a soft laugh, “Doll, you can stop worrying. It’s a twenty minute drive and they’re both vampire and human friendly.” he replied, his right hand sliding to hold Steve’s left.

Steve visibly relaxed, holding Bucky’s hand with both of his, “Thank God.” he breathed before smiling nervously, “Sorry, I just don’t want things to be difficult for you..”

“What kinds of things, Doll? I’ve dealt with a fuckload of difficult things, I think I could handle another.” Bucky said with a lopsided smile, still holding Steve’s hand as he began driving out of the area.

Steve sighed, “You know how people get about.. Uh..”

“Human and vampire relationships?” Bucky finished for him, “I do know, Sweetheart, but I don’t care. I like you and I’m taking advantage of a situation that I never thought that I would have.”

Steve’s blush returned, “I like you too, Buck.” he smiled, letting go of Bucky’s hand so he could drive with both, “I’m really excited about tonight.”

Bucky’s right hand joined his left on the steering wheel, “Me too, Steve.” he said, his steel blue eyes focused on the road as he made a right turn.

Their arrival to the restaurant took a bit longer than expected, but they arrived with five minutes to spare. Bucky had given the valet his keys with a polite yet threatening joke about the poor kid not leaving a scratch, rolling down his sleeves and buttoning the cuffs before pulling his suit jacket on and leading Steve inside.

The restaurant was beautiful, soft gold and pink lighting doused the place in an aura of punctual seduction. The walls were painted a rich, deep maroon and large windows with flowing black curtains lined the center of each of them. Instrumental covers done by a quite talented orchestra flowed quietly through the speakers mounted near the ceiling of the room, the place nearly filled to the brim with couples.

It felt like the kind of place that rich vampires would take their various conquests before taking them home and ravishing them to  _ death _ .

Steve could feel eyes on the two of them as they met their waitress for the night and were led to their table, which was in the back left corner of the large room. He thanked the petite waitress softly, nodding to her and blushing like an innocent schoolgirl when Bucky pulled his chair out for him. “Thanks, Buck.” he whispered as he sat down.

Bucky sat down in his own chair, cracking his neck, “It’s no problem at all, Doll.” he said with his usual panty dropping smile.

The waitress handed them their menus and scurried away to another table, her eyes lingering on Bucky for a moment. In her distracted state she nearly knocked into another waiter, blushing and apologizing quickly before continuing her route.

Steve stifled a giggle, “She seemed to like you.” he smiled, his eyes flicking to lock with his boyfriend’s.

Bucky’s laugh was genuine as he spoke, “Well sadly for her, I think you’ve turned me one hundred percent gay.” he said with a playful wiggle of his brows.

“Oh my god.” Steve said in between small fits of laughter, “I’m glad to be the reason you’ve converted.”

“Oh no, Doll. I’m not just converted, I’m whipped.” Bucky smirked, “You’ve got me head over heels, Stevie.” he said, his joking tone wavering just enough for Steve to notice.

Yet another blush heated Steve’s skin, he couldn’t control his smile, “Who’s to say I’m not feeling the same way.” he whispered, locking eyes with Bucky and biting down on his lip.

Bucky reached across the table with his flesh hand, taking Steve’s softly and running his thumb over his artist’s fingers. “We really should look at the menu.” he said with a cheeky smile.

Steve laughed softly, nodding and picking the menu up with his free hand, beginning to search through it for something that sounded good.

Bucky let go of his hand after a beat, leaning back in his chair and picking up his own menu, opening it up with a soft, content sigh.

It wasn’t obvious to someone who didn’t look, but the menus that they had were very different. Steve’s was a similar color to the lighting, a pale gold with maroon trim, and Bucky’s was the opposite. Signaling who was the human and who was the vampire to the waiters and waitresses.

After a moment of contemplation, Bucky closed his menu and set it down, shrugging his jacket off and hanging it on the back of his chair, rolling his sleeves up slowly, eyes on Steve.

Steve kept glancing at Bucky’s arms as he tried to pick a meal, all of them sounded really good, but the best thing in the place wasn’t on the menu. He licked his dry lips and inhaled sharply, finally deciding on their chicken parm and setting the menu down on top of Bucky’s, his eyes still on Bucky’s arms and hands.

Bucky smirked, crossing his arms slowly and chuckling at the way Steve practically drooled, “See something you like, Babydoll?”

Steve jolted out of his not so holy fantasies at the sound of Bucky’s voice, which was a bit lower than the last time he’d spoken. “O-Oh, um yeah. Your hands, and arms.” he blushed, biting his lip once again.

Bucky’s tongue ran over his bottom lip as the waitress came back, asking if they were ready to order and flirting almost blatantly with him. “Yes ma’am.” he smiled nicely to her, “My lovely date can order first.”

Steve nearly snorted at the look on the poor girl’s face, “I’ll take the chicken parmesan with a glass of raspberry iced tea.” he smiled.

The waitress wrote it down and then turned to Bucky, “And for you?”

“I will take the spaghetti, and a bottle of..” Bucky lifted the menu from under Steve’s, looking at his options before nodding a bit, “O Positive. Thank you.” he said with that gorgeous smile, setting the menu down once again.

The waitress jotted it down and scurried away once again, a blush hot on her cheeks as she stuttered the order to the cook.

Steve actually snorted then, bursting into a fit of giggles, “I know exactly how she feels. That smile of yours is.. Perfect.”  _ jaw droppingly sexy _ his brain corrected.

Bucky chuckled and smiled once again, “Why thank you, Darlin’.” he breathed, “Wanna know the best part?” he asked, gesturing for Steve to lean closer.

Steve did so immediately, nodding a bit and biting his lip as Bucky spoke into his ear.

“The best part, Doll, is that you get to come home with me, get to take my cock like the good little boy you are.. and she doesn’t.” Bucky practically growled.

Steve nearly broke something, his cock twitching in his pants, “B-Buck..” he whimpered quietly as they pulled apart and Bucky sat down as if he hadn’t said a word.

“Yes, Stevie?” The vampire asked with a raised brow.

Steve choked on his words and just squeaked out a soft, “Nevermind.” before slowly adjusting his pants and taking a second to breathe.

Bucky couldn’t wipe the wolfish grin off his face, his arms crossing once again as he kept his gaze on Steve.

“How long does it usually take for food to arrive?” Steve finally asked after a moment of re-composing himself.

“Not long. And since mostly everyone already had food when we arrived, it should be pretty quick.” Bucky responded, running his tongue over his bottom lip.

Steve nodded stiffly, he had only asked because of the state of his goddamn  _ crotch _ . Bucky had basically left him aching and desperate. And he expected them to just eat a sweet dinner? As if! Steve was going to get even. He had no idea how yet, but he will.


	9. Tension Builds

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is another slightly filler one, so the smut has been postponed to chapter ten, but, I'm extremely happy with it nonetheless!  
> I hope you all enjoy our flirty boys, stay tuned for chapter ten, which will p much be pure smut and much longer than this one, hence the postponement of the scenes. :)

If lust filled looks could kill, Steve would have died and gone straight to Hell by now.

It had been a solid ten minutes since Bucky’s dirty little whispers began and their food had since been delivered. They had been partaking in comfortable - _extremely sexually_ _charged_ \- conversation as they enjoyed their meals. Steve couldn’t get the filthy thoughts out of his mind’s eye, and Bucky couldn’t seem to wipe that filthy goddamn smirk off his face. 

Steve was in deep thought, his eyes staring at Bucky but unseeing. He wasn’t exactly sure how he’d get out of the place without showing off his massive hard on, the thought bouncing around in his head with the million dirty images of exactly what Bucky could do to him. He wondered how dirty his vampire really was, and a little voice in the back of his head reminded him of the fact that Bucky might want to fuck him in the car, probably even a public bathroom, in a dark alley.. Hell, Bucky would probably even be willing to fuck him right here on this table in front of every single person here. Steve bit down on his lip at the thought, eyes on the man in question as his mind continued to descend to filthier and filthier places.

Bucky could tell that Steve wasn’t hearing a word that was coming out of his mouth, a small chuckle leaving his parted lips as he, once again, shamelessly checked out Steve’s lightly flushed form. His tongue ran over his bottom lip, his fists clenching where they sat on the table. Words could not describe how badly he wanted to take this delicious human right then and there.

Steve’s thoughts halted and he flushed a deeper red, his eyes locking with Bucky’s for a moment before slipping down to his hands. His blue eyes lighting up significantly with each miniscule movement of the metal and flesh appendages. 

Bucky softly wrung his hands together on the table in front of himself before taking another bite of his food, he was nearly halfway done.

Steve gasped audibly, licking his lips absentmindedly as he continued staring for a few more moments. Out of the blue he realized that he had just been staring - _ogling_ \- and ignoring everything that Bucky had been saying. “What? S-Sorry I uh, zoned out.” he exclaimed with a shaky chuckle, his right hand moving to scratch nervously at the back of his neck, “Sorry again..”

Bucky couldn’t help the laugh that he released at the flustered way Steve was acting, he ran his metal hand through his hair as he spoke, “It’s fine, Steve. It wasn’t important.” he replied with a reassuring smile. Unable to resist sliding his flesh hand to rub and gently scratch at his stubbly jaw, just as Steve tried to take a sip of his drink.

Steve nearly choked on his iced tea, his heart rate speeding up, eyes glued to Bucky’s hand as he coughed a little. He blushed once again at the realization and tried to (badly) play it off as nothing, taking a bite of his half-eaten food.

Bucky dropped his hand, picking up his fork and continuing to eat, enjoying the way Steve was reacting to his blatant teasing. _God,_ did Bucky think Steve looked good tonight, and part of him didn’t think he’d be able to wait until they got back to his place to fuck Steve. But that’s what cars are for, right?

Steve’s beautiful blue eyes locked with Bucky’s sinfully steel ones, his fork aimlessly stabbing at his meal. “S-So..” he began, nibbling on his bottom lip before continuing, “Dinner’s real good.”

Bucky smirked a bit, taking another bite of his own meal, “Yes, Doll, I agree, dinner’s been..” he took a sharp inhale before practically purring the rest of his statement, “ _delectable_.. But I can think of something that tastes even better.”

“O-Oh? And what’s that?” Steve squeaked out, blushing once again and gently nibbling the tip of his left ring finger, leaning his chin on the heel of the hand as he brought his fork up to his lips with his right, taking another bite.

Bucky finished his meal torturously slowly before saying, “Well, you of course.” as his lips spread into a wolfish grin.

Steve had known it was coming, but that couldn’t have prepared him for the intense flood of arousal that shot straight to his groin. He fidgeted in his seat, blushing and finished the rest of his meal.

Bucky filled his glass with the rest of the bottle he’d ordered, raising the glass to his lips and taking a sip that was far too attractive for its own good. He then let out a content groan, beginning to down his drink in slow, seductive swallows, setting the empty glass down with a small smile and licking his now blood-stained lips with a sigh.

Steve was mesmerised, hands wrapped around his iced tea and lips on the straw as he sat in an extremely aroused silence, taking short sips of the drink to keep his mouth from drying out. He didn’t know how much more of this teasing he could take. He had even originally planned to tease Bucky right back, but Bucky hadn’t let his guard down enough for him to do so, not even once. So he hadn’t had the chance.

Their intense eye contact was broken as their waitress walked up to their table, “Everything tasting alright?” she asked with a not-so-subtle glance at Bucky.

Bucky’s eyes flicked from Steve’s to hers, “Yes ma’am. And we’ll actually take the check. Thanks.” he said with a smile before she could ask if they wanted dessert.

Steve bit back the urge to laugh as the waitress nodded and once again scurried away, setting down his empty glass as he opened his mouth to speak.

Bucky spoke over him unintentionally, voicing his almost-non-PG thoughts, “I cannot wait to get you into my car and kiss the life outta you, Doll.” he said, cocking a brow with a cocky little smirk, “Also can’t wait to do _other_ things to you, Sweetheart.”

There was the non-PG thing that Steve should’ve known was coming. He had to grip his own thighs to aid himself in physically and mentally willing his erection to _calm the fuck down_ before he came in the middle of a goddamned restaurant, untouched, at the sound of Bucky’s voice.

The waitress returned soon after with the check and what seemed to be a bit more confidence. She took their plates, silverware, cups, and everything else and quickly placed them on one tray, “I’ll be back for that in just a moment.” she said sweetly, a shake in her voice, turning and walking away once again.

Bucky let out a soft sigh and pulled out his wallet, opening it to retrieve a pretty large amount of neatly folded bills of varying amounts clipped together in a medium sized, silver money clip. A small ‘J.B.B.’ engraved into the metal. He opened the clip and pulled a ten, two twenties, and a fifty from the collection of bills, knowing the meal would be fairly pricey and that the waitress also needed a sizable tip.

Steve sat quietly, hands still placed on his thighs, but less as intensely since he’d successfully calmed himself down significantly. He smiled a bit at Bucky’s concentrated look, “You’re so perfect.” he sighed dreamily.

Bucky felt his heart swell, a slight smile spreading onto his face as he put away his wallet, “As are you, моя любовь.” _my love_

The waitress arrived at the table with the check at the same time Bucky finished speaking, “Your check, sirs.” she said, blushing lightly and not making eye contact.

Steve assumed she had heard Bucky speaking Russian, so he heavily related to how flustered she sounded and looked. He watched Bucky take the check from her and smile at his correct assumption of the price and could feel his knees grow weak, suddenly feeling extremely grateful to be sitting down.

Bucky placed the money into its place, labeling the amount he was paying and how much was for the waitress. “There ya’ go, Ma’am. Thank you for your service tonight, if there’s any change, just keep it.” he said, smiling kindly as he set the check down and began gathering his things.

The waitress nodded, “O-Of course.” she said before picking up the check and moving to leave the table. She slowed for a moment, turning back with a light, nervous chuckle, “Y-You guys are a really cute couple.” she added in a squeak before scurrying away, even faster than usual.

Steve and Bucky both replied with “thank you” at the same time, their eyes locking with one another and smiles spreading onto their faces.

Steve bit down on his lip, breaking their eye contact to also collect anything of his that was on the table.

Bucky chuckled quietly and slowly stood from his chair, draping his jacket over his left arm and reaching his right to help Steve stand up as well. He led them out of the restaurant and to the car, unlocking it and opening Steve’s door for him, then shutting it once he was inside the car. He opened the door to the backseat and placed his jacket on the seat, shutting that door as well.

Steve watched Bucky walk around the car and smiled brightly when he got in, “So where to, Daddy?” he asked with a raised brow, turning to take a quick glance out the windows of the car before turning back to Bucky.

Bucky chuckled to ignore the intense twitch in his cock at the way Steve said his title, “My place, sound nice, Stevie?” he asked, sliding his right hand to clasp with Steve’s left one.

Steve nodded with a soft laugh, “Definitely.” he said as Bucky started the car and began to drive, unable to shake the strange feeling of being watched by unwanted eyes.


	10. Never Getting Rid Of Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve wasn't wrong about feeling as if he was being watched.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter Warnings:  
> Voyeurism/Unknown Exhibitionism, mentions of intentions to murder/torture, stalking, explicit sexual content.

The man in the black hoodie had followed them to the restaurant, had watched them enter, acting like a couple. He had sat there, waiting, until they walked out of the restaurant and got into their car, his eyes traveling over the both of them, hatred filling his very being at the sight, leaving him seething.

He exhales in an angry huff, watching the car depart and wringing his hands against the chill of the night air. He turns slowly, getting back into his car, the vehicle a deep shade of black to hide him in the night. His car comes to life with a soft purr, and he moves to follow them once again, headlights low, keeping far enough away to be unnoticeable.

He has planned for this for years. For his little dove to find someone new. And to rip that someone from his arms.

Bucky turns to glance at Steve, who has been rubbing his thighs together every few seconds since they’d gotten into the car, noticing the not so little problem evident in his tight jeans. “You alright, Doll?” Comes dripping from his sinful lips, a smile slipping onto his face as Steve locks their equally lustful gazes.

A small sound leaves Steve’s lips, “Yeah, Buck, I’m just excited to get home..” he responds in a dazed voice, obviously distracted, his eyes slightly unfocused as he glances at Bucky’s hands.

Bucky nods with a gentle chuckle, his right hand sliding off of the steering wheel and onto Steve’s thigh. He gives him a light squeeze, his hand inching further up, up to the crease of his upper inner thigh, his index finger nonchalantly pressing and stroking oh so close to where his lover wants him most.

Hands clench in a white knuckled grip on the steering wheel, his eyes glued to the vehicle that’s only one car ahead of him. “Doesn’t deserve him.” He mumbles under his breath, teeth ripping into his bottom lip as he bites down a bit too hard, increasing his speed lightly and eagerly awaiting their arrival to the vampire’s apartment.

Bucky turns into his apartment’s parking area after thirty minutes of driving and teasing. He pulls into his usual spot, a smile spreading onto his face as he and Steve get out of the car to make their way into the building, sharing heated kisses along the way.

They make it into the elevator in record time, pressing the button to Bucky’s floor as they get inside, Bucky pulling Steve to him for another kiss before the doors can even shut all the way.

He pulls into a parking lot nearby, not wanting to risk being too close. His brown eyes flicking to the building where they entered.

He takes his time, making his way to the side of the building, scaling the fire escape there with his eyes. He spots the balcony at the back of the building then, counting the floors in his mind to make sure he’s right. But he knows he’s right. He always is.

Steve gasps loudly as his body is slammed against the front door of Bucky’s apartment, causing it to shut with a thud. He slides his shaking hands to cup the sides of Bucky’s face, pulling him into another heated kiss.

Bucky’s soft moan is muffled by their locked lips, his hands sliding down Steve’s front to open his belt and jeans. He took a deeply self indulgent couple of moments before pulling back from the kiss to drag his lips and tongue down Steve’s neck, fingers hooking in the sides of Steve’s pants and underwear to tug them down his thighs.

Steve sighed, knocking his head back against the door and kicking his shoes off, his hands tangled in Bucky’s brown locks.

Climbing the building’s fire escape and then onto the balcony takes him far shorter time than one would expect, but his years of training had certainly paid off. He lets out a soft exhale at the sight in front of him, his eyes widening and locking onto the men pressed against the front door. He feels disgust bubble inside of him, watching some douchebag’s hands touch places where only _his_ should.

Bucky lifts Steve with ease after Steve’s pants and underwear are on the floor, kissing him once again as his legs slide around his waist. He turns them away from the door after a moment, walking them into the bedroom without even taking his mind, or lips, off of the needy human in his arms.

He contemplates his options, eyes lingering on the recently closed door to the bedroom. He knows he should leave, that he’s seen enough to warrant his future actions, but he can’t kick the need to _see_. He makes his decision quickly, waiting a moment before slowly tugging the screen door, a shocked chuckle forcing its way out of him when it silently slides open. His hand lingers on the sliding glass door’s handle, his mind, the rational side, telling himself that it’s too risky, that he could be heard.

Against his better judgement, however, he softly tugs the handle to the side, holding his breath as it slowly inches open. He knows it could be a trap, but judging from the sounds coming from the bedroom, he’s pretty sure it isn’t, pulling the door open just wide enough to slip inside. He tries to keep calm, to hold himself together. He just wants to see.

“ _Fuck_ , Bucky, _Please_.” Steve begs, his head digging back into the pillows as his back arches once again, quiet moans slipping from within his chest.

Bucky can’t contain his dark laughter, his smile predatory as he once again kisses back up Steve’s naked, trembling form. “Please what, Dollface?” He can’t help but ask, his tongue swiping out to wet his dry lips.

“Touch me.” The human gasps out, his thighs shaking a little, his bare cock twitching and leaking onto his stomach, “I need you so badly, Buck..” he whines in addition to his previous statement.

He walks with the silent precision of an assassin, taking the final strides toward the bedroom door. As he nears it, he notices that it is not fully closed, most likely due to the rush that they were in. He wonders for a moment if this was destiny, the way everything is falling into place so beautifully for him. And he realizes in that moment that, if he really wanted to, he could run in there and kill them both right now.

Bucky has to press the heel of his free hand into his clothed cock, the aching growing far too painful for him to ignore. He crooks his flesh fingers once again, this time directly on target, enjoying the way Steve calls out his name in cries of pleasure. He pulls his fingers out to the tips, adding a bit more lube before pressing a third one in alongside the previous two, knowing Steve can take it, and would tell him if he couldn’t.

Steve’s mouth drops open at the feeling, his moans rising in volume and growing more frequent. He clenches around Bucky’s digits, his eyes fluttering shut and his head once again digging into the pillow behind it. “Fuck me, please just fuck me, I’m ready.” He begs loudly, spreading his legs wider and whimpering at the feeling of the fingers gliding over his prostate once again.

Bucky nods wordlessly, pulling his fingers from within Steve and undoing his belt with a soft chuckle, pulling it off. He pulls his shirt off next, dropping both items of clothing off the side of the bed. He then tugs his pants and underwear off and drops them off the bed as well, groaning as he frees his cock from it’s restraints, leaving him just as naked as Steve.

Steve watches his every move, blushing lightly and biting down on his bottom lip at the sight. “Please..” He begs once again, his big blue eyes locking with Bucky’s.

His eyes peek through the crack in the door, his breaths silent compared to theirs. He watches eagerly as the vampire spreads Steve’s legs and lubes his cock, obviously positioning it at Steve’s entrance, which is unseen from his end, as the vampire’s back is to the door. His fists clench as Steve throws his head back in ecstasy, calling out the vampire’s name once again.

He wants to kill him. He wants to make Steve watch as he cuts out his beloved bloodsucker’s heart.

Bucky begins thrusting, slow at first, but he quickly picks up his pace, his hands on Steve’s hips, soft groans hitting the air as he knocks his head back.

Steve lets out a cry, reaching to pull Bucky closer, his lips pressing haphazardly all over the vampire’s chest and neck, breathed moans slipping onto his skin. He grips onto Bucky’s sides, gasping out another moan and digging his nails in at a particularly good thrust.

Bucky snarls, his thrusts growing animalistic and rough, fingertips tightening enough to leave more bruises on Steve’s hips, the skin purpling under the touch. “This what you wanted, Steve? Huh?” he grunts, hips snapping faster.

Steve hiccups out a barely intelligible response, his cock dripping precum onto his own stomach. He tugs Bucky closer once again, nearly pressing their chests together, his right hand sliding up to grip the vampire’s hair.

Bucky’s moan is sinful as Steve tugs on his hair unintentionally, his back arching slightly as he thrusts a bit harder, his hips stuttering, cock twitching inside of his lover. “Fuck, Baby. _Oh god_..” He groans, resuming his pace with ease, the scent of sex filling the room.

He inhales softly, his brown eyes locked onto the scene in front of him, the way Steve’s hand grips a little tighter every time Bucky thrusts in, the way the muscles of Bucky’s ass tighten when he thrusts forward. Once again his mind tells him to leave, to wait, to torture them both a little before getting what he wants, what he _deserves_. He knows he should, anger laced with a strange arousal filling him to the brim as he finally tears his eyes away from them, turning and silently making his way around the apartment, noting how many locks on the door on the inside. He’s proud of himself, he knows that this is no simple task, infiltrating a vampire’s home, and that it could end in his death. But it’s worth it. To see Steve, to be close enough to smell his scent again after so long.

He makes his way to the balcony door once again, just as a loud sob of Bucky’s name fills the apartment in a shout. He slips through the door, sliding it closed with a slight click, before doing the same with the screen and making his descent down to the road and back to his car.

“Bucky!” Steve cries as his body tightens around Bucky’s cock, his cock twitching between them. It’s not long before he’s begging Bucky to let him cum, and for Bucky to cum inside of him, his nails latched into Bucky’s shoulder blades, his hips moving with his vampire’s as best as they can.

Bucky’s hips stutter yet again at how wrecked his human sounds, he grips his hips firmly, kissing Steve deeply before a deep grumble of, “Cum for me.” bubbles out of his chest as he pulls his lips from Steve’s. He buries his face in Steve’s neck and slides a hand from Steve’s hip to his cock, beginning to stroke him in time with the deep, hard thrusts of his hips.

Steve obeys in a matter of seconds, his body going stiff as his back arches, nails once again taking their rightful place in Bucky’s back. His legs tremble as his cock shoots off between them, cum nearly reaching his chin, head thrown back as a breathy wail of, “ _Oh my god, Bucky!_ ” fills the room.

Bucky barely lasts three more thrusts before he’s joining Steve in the throes of passion and pleasure. His back arches, pushing his cock as deep as he can with an uncharacteristically loud moan as he fills Steve, collapsing on top of him after he’s finished.

Ragged gasps and soft groans fill the otherwise silent bedroom for a moment, before Bucky slowly lifts himself up, pulling himself from within his lover, a small smile spreading onto his face as he lay down next to Steve.

Steve smiles slightly, locking eyes with Bucky, “That was amazing.” he says in a tired voice.

“You’re amazing.” Bucky responds without missing a beat, his heart soaring at the soft sounds of Steve’s laughter.

“Thank you.” Steve responds, his already flushed cheeks turning a deeper shade of red, “Shower and then a snack?” he asks hopefully.

Bucky snorts, shaking his head, “That sounds great, Doll..” he says, pausing for a second before speaking again, “Where have you been all my life?”

“I think you’ve already asked me that, Buck.” Steve smiles, running a hand through his blonde hair, “I could ask the same about you, though. You’re so kind, loving, smart, honest, and amazing in bed.. You’re perfect.” he says dreamily.

Bucky smiles lopsidedly, “Well you’re never gettin’ rid of me, so get used to it.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey all! I hope you enjoyed the chapter.  
> I'm so sorry it's taken me so long to update.  
> My depression is at an all time high and I've barely been able to get out of bed, let alone write/be creative.  
> This is like the fourth draft of this chapter, but I was finally happy enough with it to post it.  
> Thank you for sticking with me, I'll see you soon with the next chapter.  
> :)


	11. Realization

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bucky and Steve find that they weren't alone.

Bucky’s fingers run through Steve’s hair once again under the warm stream of water, aiding in rinsing the shampoo from the blond’s locks. He chuckles at the soft moan Steve releases and grabs the conditioner, squirting a dollop of the liquid into his metal hand before setting the bottle back down and rubbing his hands together. His fingers then find their place in Steve’s hair once again and run the conditioner through the strands.

Steve knocks his head back a little further into Bucky’s touch, sighing happily and leaning into the feeling, eyes closed, “You’re so good at this.” he says in a soft, gleeful voice.

“At what, Doll? Washing your hair?” Bucky asks with a laugh, shaking his head a bit and continuing to lather Steve’s hair, his eyes focused on his task and his fingers moving softly, as to not hurt Steve.

Steve’s cheeks heat in an adorable blush as he makes a sound of playful annoyance, “ _ Buck _ .” he sighs in a whine, “I just mean that you’re really good at relaxing me.”

Bucky smiles widely at that, “Well I’m happy to do so, Doll.” he places a kiss on Steve’s shoulder, “You do a damn good job of relaxing me too.” he adds, punctuating the sentence with another kiss to Steve’s skin.

A happy laugh - almost a giggle - bubbles out of Steve’s chest at Bucky’s words, “I’m glad.” he responds simply, smiling brightly.

Bucky pulls back a moment later, “Alright, let that sit while I do mine, and then I’ll rinse yours.” he says absentmindedly, rinsing his own hair before beginning the process of running the shampoo through it.

Steve straightens up with a small nod, reaching for Bucky’s body wash and popping the cap, his eyes locked on the way Bucky’s body looks in the steam-filled haze of the shower. He lets out a soft sigh, admiring the way Bucky’s metal arm moves and whirrs with each movement he makes, feeling his brain going a little fuzzy at the highly attractive sight.

A half-smile slips onto Bucky’s face when he notices Steve’s intense gaze. “See somethin’ you like, sweetheart?” he drawls, hungrily looking Steve over for good measure before knocking his head back into the stream of water, rinsing the shampoo from his hair and scalp.

Steve’s skin blooms into another gorgeous blush at that, waiting for Bucky to finish rinsing his hair and step out of the way before moving into the stream. He stays silent for a moment before taking a sharp, shaky inhale and breathing out a needy little, “ _ Yeah _ .”

Bucky began lathering the conditioner into his brown hair, his steel blue eyes locked on Steve’s as a cocky little smile spread onto his face. “I  _ just _ finished fucking you and you already want me again?” he asks with a laugh, “Bit of a slut, aren’t you, Stevie?”

Steve raggedly laughs at that, his eyes staying locked to Bucky’s as he says, “Only for you, Daddy.” with a sly smile, an innocent look covering his features as he bites back a laugh, watching Bucky’s reaction and rinsing the last bits of soap from his body.

Bucky growls softly, “трахать..”  _ fuck _ he mumbles, eyeing Steve with raised brows for a sexually charged moment before reaching his hands out to him with an inviting, almost wolfish grin. “Turn around so I can rinse your hair.” he orders calmly, ignoring the pulsing ache in his lower regions.

Steve does as he’s told with a small, triumphant smile, turning and knocking his head back, letting out a long, relaxed sigh when Bucky’s fingers slide into his hair once again.

Their shower only lasts a few more minutes before the two of them step out of the shower and dry off. They get dressed in comfortable silence, sharing smiles as Bucky stretches, arching his back with a sigh before making his way out of the bedroom, gesturing for Steve to follow him.

Clean, satisfied, and hungry, Steve walks out of the bedroom with Bucky, the two of them clad in almost matching pairs of black sweatpants and grey t-shirts from Bucky’s dresser. His mind is elsewhere, so he doesn’t even notice the way Bucky stops dead, or the way his nostrils flare and his eyes flash red as he inhales deeply. He finally goes to speak when he’s almost in the kitchen, turning around to face his lover. He hesitates as he sees him, his blood running cold at the look on Bucky’s face. “Buck? What’s wrong?” He asks wearily, staring at Bucky in nervous confusion.

Bucky takes another deep inhale, exhaling it quickly as the rough look of disgust twists deeper into his once calm and content features. He doesn’t respond for a moment, his lips part slightly and his tongue slides out to wet them, his voice low, almost a growl as he finally speaks, “Someone’s been in here.”

Bright blue eyes flick rapidly around the apartment, “I-In here? How do you know?” Steve asks, clasping his hands in front of himself and wringing them together anxiously.

“I can  _ smell _ him.” Bucky hisses, looking almost murderous, “He came in through...” he trails off, head snapping to stare at the balcony door before he makes his way to it, taking another whiff before clearing his throat, “Yeah, through here.”

Steve nods a little, still frozen in his spot, “Do-” a shaky breath, “Do you know who it was?” he asks, voice barely a whisper, far too quiet for a human’s ears to pick up.

Bucky shakes his head, running his metal hand through his damp hair with a growl, “No. I’ve never smelled his scent before.” he responds, turning around and looking at Steve. He notices his facial expression and gazes at him quizzically, “What is it?” he asks, head cocking to the side as he begins slowly moving towards his lover, “You know I’ll protect you no matter what, right Steve?”

“Yeah, I know.. I just-” There’s a pregnant pause as Steve takes a sharp inhale, his frightened look growing even more uncomfortable to look at, “I think I might, um, know who it was.” he whispers, voice trembling.

Bucky quickens his stride, appearing in front of Steve in a split second, his right hand softly cupping the side of his face, “Who?” he asks seriously, his voice soft but firm.

Steve opens his mouth to speak, but nothing comes out. He closes his mouth and softly grips the wrist of the hand cupping his cheek as tears fill his eyes and begin to slip down his face, a small, terrified whimper leaving his throat.

Bucky’s eyes widen in realization after a beat, his metal hand moving to cup the other side of Steve’s face, “Brock?” he asks gently, wiping away Steve’s tears with his thumbs.

Steve is completely still for a moment before he slowly nods his head, his breaths coming out quick and ragged, his eyes wide with fear as his other hand moves to grip Bucky’s other wrist.

Bucky’s thumbs continue to softly rub his cheeks as more tears slide down them, “Okay.” he says, his facial expression hardening a little. “You’ll be okay, Steve. We’ll-” He cuts off with a sharp inhale, growling out his next words, “I’ll handle this.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for such a short update, but this chapter is really a filler to prepare to get into the issues with Rumlow and the extending of the plot.  
> I hope you all enjoyed!  
> The next chapter should be up soon. :)


	12. Bucky and Steve (part one)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bucky and Steve (as well as Bruce) prepare for the oncoming fight and the impending threat. (pt 1 of 2)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you all enjoy. :)  
> Warnings:  
> TW/ Brief mentions of panic attacks and panic attack recovery at the very beginning of the chapter.  
> TW/ Descriptions of verbal and physical ab*se (and threats of more ab*se) in the Bolded and Italicized section (Steve's flashback).

Bucky finally releases Steve from his soft, comforting hold once Steve’s breathing and heart rate fade back to relatively normal after his nearly thirty minute long anxiety attack finally subsides. “I need to make some calls, Stevie, is that okay?” he asks gently, pressing another kiss to Steve’s forehead.

Steve nods shakily, breathing deeply, “That’s fine Buck.” he responds in a soft whisper, voice trembling as he curls in on himself on the couch, “I’ll be here.”

Bucky really doesn’t want to leave him, but he needs to contact his associates and figure out a game plan, as he highly doubts that Brock is stupid enough to come alone to do whatever he’s planning. He stands slowly, “I’ll be back soon, Sweetheart.” he whispers, making his way into the bedroom to grab his phone.

Steve sits on the couch alone for almost an hour, his arms wrapped around his legs and his chin on top of his knees. He knows he should find his phone, should call Bruce and make sure he’s okay, but he’s honestly too scared to move. The sickening thought that Brock is back, and that he knows where Steve is and who Bucky is, just fucking terrifies him. His mind drifts uncomfortably, and without his permission, to the last time that Brock had hurt him, his face going blank as tears begin to fall once again.

**_It’s about ten pm, it’s a Friday. Steve had just gotten home from hanging out with Bruce when Brock had cornered him and aggressively interrogated him. Again._ **

**_“Can you please just leave it alone, Rum? I didn’t tell him anything.” Steve says, fear dripping through every word as he keeps his frightened eyes on his boyfriend._ **

**_“I know you did, you fucking idiot!” Brock shouts, rolling his eyes, “I know you can’t keep your trap shut about shit!” he takes a breath, “You’ve told him before, how am I supposed to believe you this time, huh?”_ **

**_“I just went out for a few drinks with Bruce, Rum.. I didn’t say anything, I promise. He didn’t even ask about the bruises this time.” Steve stutters out, knowing that Bruce actually has been planning on getting Steve out of Brock’s clawed grip for weeks. His mind drifting to the fact that Bruce is outside and ready for him as he firmly says, “I promised I wouldn’t say anything, and I didn’t.” in an attempt to stand his ground and build his confidence for what was to come._ **

**_Brock’s voice lowers considerably, “Tell me the truth, Rogers. You know how much I hate dishonesty.” he cracks his knuckles for good measure._ **

**_“For fuck’s sake Brock, I am being honest! Get that through your fucking head!” Steve shouts, fists clenching as he abruptly stands from his seat on their couch._ **

**_Brock doesn’t even think twice before his right fist is flying and hitting Steve hard in the jaw, sending Steve collapsing onto the couch with the force of it, “Don’t you ever fucking talk back to me!” he yells, fists clenching again._ **

**_Steve cries out, lying against the couch for a moment as his hand slides up to cup the aching side of his jaw, hot tears streaming down his face. It takes a moment, but Steve soon whispers a sharp, defiant little, “I’m fucking leaving you.” while wincing at the pain blooming hot through his skin._ **

**_“I’m sorry, WHAT?!” Brock shouts, grabbing Steve by the hair and pulling him up to a standing position and in front of himself. “Repeat yourself, Rogers.” his voice is still raised as he abruptly lets go of Steve’s hair and glares at him expectantly._ **

**_Steve, in usual Steve Rogers fashion, swallows down his fear, stands up fully through the pain and fear, and repeats himself. “I said. I’m fucking leaving you, Brock Rumlow.” he says firmly, getting up in Brock’s face as he holds eye contact and growls, “And you can’t fucking stop me unless you kill me.”_ **

**_“Then it looks like I’m gonna have to kill you.” Brock responds without missing a beat, before dissolving into an uncomfortable silence. “Or worse..” he adds after a moment with a sick smile, eyes traveling over Steve’s trembling body, “I’ll make you wish you were dead.”_ **

The rest of that night is a blur, Steve only remembers bits and pieces. He remembers some of the fight, all of the pain, breaking a vase over Brock’s head and throwing him into the wall to knock him out. He remembers grabbing his stash of money and his pre-packed bags and bolting out of that house. Getting into Bruce’s running car and never turning back.

Steve’s gaze is dazed as he comes out of his flashback, the tears on his face drying as a few more slip down. It takes him a moment to notice that Bucky is kneeling in front of him and holding his hands while speaking softly.

“Hey, hey Doll, I’m right here, okay? I’m so sorry I left you out here, Steve.” Bucky says sadly, pulling both of Steve’s shaking hands up to his mouth and kissing each of his fingers. “Was it another attack?” he asks softly, guilt filling his voice and gaze as he leans to place a kiss on both of Steve’s cheeks.

Steve slowly shakes his head, “Ju- Just flashbacks.” he responds, his dazed stare focusing on Bucky’s face after another moment, “Thank you.” he whispers.

“For what, Stevie?” Bucky asks, slowly releasing Steve’s hands to cup the sides of his face.

“Everything.” Steve breathes in response, pressing his forehead to Bucky’s and shutting his eyes, “I love you.”

Bucky smiles a little, shutting his eyes as well, “I love you too, Steve.” he says before softly rubbing his nose against Steve’s, their foreheads still pressed softly together.

Steve inhales deeply, “So what’s the plan?” he asks, locking eyes with Bucky as they pull apart, “Am I going into the vampire version of witness protection or something?” he jokes with a weak laugh, trying to brighten the dark and dampened mood that has befallen the apartment.

Bucky laughs with him, shaking his head, “We just need to pick up Bruce and meet Natasha at The Slaughterhouse as soon as possible. She’s gonna wrangle up some of our other associates that I couldn’t get ahold of and block off the club from the public for the night so we can set up a rough idea of a way to handle this.. As legally and within the truce as we can.”

Steve lets out a sharp bark of laughter, “Bruce is going to be surrounded by vampires? You really think that’s a good idea?” he asks incredulously.

Bucky shrugged, “Hell of a lot safer than being alone, don’t you think?” he asked with a lopsided smile.

Steve bit his lip, “Yeah, I suppose you’re right. I’ll call him.” he says before standing and starting his search for his phone, finding it in his back pocket of his jeans, which were on the floor by the front door. He sighs before pressing the ‘call’ button.

A click, _“Hello?” Bruce’s groggy voice is heard on the other end of the phone._

“Bruce? Hi, this isn’t going to make much sense but I need you to work with me. I need you to pack a small bag and get dressed, I’ll be at your apartment in a half hour.” Steve hears Bruce go to speak, “You don’t need to feed Lila for me, ok? I’ve got it.”

_“Alright, Steve. You’re okay, though?” Bruce asks nervously, commotion can be heard on the other end, most likely from Bruce’s fumbling to get dressed._

“Yeah, I’ll be fine, see you soon.” Steve says before repeating that they’d be there in a half hour and hanging up. “Let’s get going.” he says to Bucky, grabbing his things.

Bucky nods, gathering his things before leaving with Steve.

~~~~~~~~~

The drive takes a shorter time than expected, due to the lack of cars on the road and the time of night. Bucky pulls up to Steve’s building, biting his lip softly and parking where he had earlier that day.

Steve sighs, “Will you be able to come inside?” he asks, gathering his things once again before getting out of the car, “If not I can just grab Bruce, feed my cat, and be back out here as soon as I can.”

Bucky shrugs, “I’m not sure, you can head on up.” he says, watching Steve run inside before getting out of the car and walking to the double doors. Somehow he’s lucky enough that the woman at the front desk welcomes him inside and he steps into the building without issue. “Thanks.” He mumbles before making his way to the stairs.

Steve makes it to his floor, walking through his door quickly and smiling at the sight of his fluffy friend, picking the cat up off of the ground and placing a few, slightly annoying as far as Lila’s concerned, kisses to her head and face, “I missed you, Lila.” A soft, “I’m glad you’re okay.” is whispered before he sets her back down and shuts his front door, rushing around his apartment to grab anything he may need. Unable to kick the strange feeling that the impending battle will be happening much sooner than they would like.

Bucky makes it to Steve’s room in record time, opening the door and stepping inside, eyebrows raising at the state of Steve’s apartment. It’s small and a bit of a mess, but comfortable, and it seems like it would feel like home to a minimalistic artist like Steve. He glances down at the cat, now weaving her way between his feet, “You must be Lila.” he says quietly with a small chuckle, leaning down to pet the fluffy, grey animal, “Steve?”

Steve smiles a bit at the sound of Bucky’s voice, “In the bathroom!” he calls back, reaching a little further behind his cleaning supplies to find the items he’s looking for.

Bucky steps into the bathroom, a smile breaking out onto his face, “Well, ain’t this a lovely sight Doll..” he chuckles, staring at Steve’s ass through the sweatpants he’s still wearing.

Steve nearly hits his head under the sink, jumping at Bucky’s voice, “Jeez, Buck!” he breathes before laughing softly and grabbing the items. He pulls himself out of the cupboard, shutting it and turning to Bucky, “I thought we might need this.” he says, holding a small gun and some ammo in his hands. “Just in case he shows up early.” he adds with a nervous smile.

Bucky nods in response, “Whatever makes you feel safest.” he says before listening for a moment, “Bruce is waiting by his front door.”

Steve doesn’t ask how he knows that, he just changes into a pair of white underwear and blue jeans, keeping Bucky’s shirt on. “You want a pair of jeans? I’ve got some that are a little big on me, they should fit you.”

“Sure, Steve.” Bucky responds, keeping an ear out for anything strange.

Steve nods and walks over to his small dresser, pulling the black pair of jeans out and handing them to Bucky with a pair of blue underwear, “That work?”

Bucky nods once again, stripping himself of his sweats before pulling the items of clothing over his hips easily, eyes locked with Steve’s as he does so. “You really don’t need much. You’ll be protected. Both of you will.”

Steve mumbles something akin to ‘okay’ as he shoots his neighbor a text, asking her to check up on Lila tonight, and possibly tomorrow and that night as well, filling both her food and water bowls quickly.

It isn’t long before they’re at Bruce’s door, Steve’s right hand raising and knocking at the off-white door.

Bruce opens the door almost instantly, clad in a purple button down and black jeans, “Steve, thank Gods you’re alright, your phone call scared the- _oh_ you must be Bucky.” he smiles nervously, running a hand through his slightly curly, black hair and pushing up his black glasses.

Bucky nods, clearing his throat before speaking, “Are you ready to go?”

Bruce looks a bit concerned, but he nods, grabbing his bag and walking out of his apartment, shutting the door and locking it before turning to them, “So where the hell are we going at this time of night?”

Bucky glances at Steve, “We’ll explain later.” he mumbles before turning to walk to the staircase.

Steve gives Bruce an apologetic look before following Bucky and gesturing for Bruce to do the same, moving quickly and carrying his shoulder bag, the strap around his neck.

Bruce follows nervously, catching up to Steve to whisper, “This isn’t another, um, _situation_ is it? Do I need to help you get away from him?” giving Bucky a side glance.

Steve shakes his head, “No, I-” he takes a deep breath as they near the bottom of the staircase, “Brock is back.” is all he says before making his way out of the apartment building and climbing into Bucky’s car.

“I’m sorry, _what_?” Bruce asks as soon as he sits down in the backseat, looking at Steve as Bucky starts the car, “Brock found you?”

Steve turns to where Bruce is seated, “Yes. He broke into Bucky’s apartment tonight and.. um.. watched us..” he says uncomfortably, scratching the back of his neck.

Bruce looks confused for a second before the realization hits him, “Oh? Shit.. Alright.”

~~~~~~~~~~~

Bucky’s car pulls up to The Slaughterhouse, shutting off the car and getting out with a mumble of, “Wait here.” and a kiss to Steve’s forehead before disappearing into the building.

Steve slowly turns towards Bruce, who still hadn’t been told the full details of the situation, a sheepish smile on his face, “So I know this looks weird, but I promise it’s for our safety.” he says slowly.

Bruce, who has never actually met a vampire and is looking a little green around the gills, stares wordlessly at Steve before glancing at the double doors that Bucky just walked through.

“The vampires here are cool, I promise. I think you’ll really like Natasha, actually.” Steve says with a reassuring smile, “I know you don’t know many vampires, that you’ve heard the stories, and that they can be intimidating, but I promise you’ll be okay.”

Bruce bites the inside of his cheek for a moment before he nods stiffly, grabbing his bag and inhaling sharply, “Okay. I’m putting my life in your hands, Rogers. You’d better not get me killed.” he laughs, shaking his head with a small smile.

Steve smiles back, forcing out a laugh, once again unable to kick the feeling of uneasiness.

Bucky comes back then, opening Steve’s door for him and leaning in, “Alright, both of you can follow me.” he says, voice firm as he clenches his jaw, looking as if he’d just had an uncomfortable conversation.

Steve and Bruce grab their things and get out of the car. Steve softly holds onto Bruce’s hand as they walk up to the double doors, “Once again, they’ll protect us, and they aren’t as ‘evil’ as the stories portray, I promise.” he whispers as Bucky opens the doors for them to walk through.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter will be up soon and will take place directly after this one, hence it being the "second part". :)  
> Thanks again for all the kudos, comments, bookmarks, and subscriptions. You are all amazing. <3


	13. Bucky and Steve (part two)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Preparations continue, but danger is closer than they would think.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not a super long chapter, as we have a lot coming, but I hope you all enjoy :)

The Slaughterhouse’s usual mysterious and vibrant lighting is replaced with a soft golden hue, music plays in the background at a low volume, it’s hard to make out what song it is over the commotion. There are quite a few vampires strewn about the room and they all seem to be friends or at least acquaintances of Bucky or Natasha’s. Steve has Bucky’s arm wrapped around him and holds onto Bucky’s shirt softly, his other hand still laced with Bruce’s as his eyes travel the room, searching for Nat’s familiar face and succeeding in the search easily.

Natasha’s red hair is an easy thing to spot, she has a beer in one hand, and some kind of knife in the other, her green eyes lock on the three as they enter the club, a small smile spreading onto her face at the protective way that Bucky is holding Steve.

Steve smiles back and let’s go of Bucky’s shirt to wave at Natasha, feeling a blush heating his cheeks at the way she looks at them. “Bruce, the redheaded woman with the machete is Natasha.” he says with a gesture of his hand.

Bruce only nods, looking around the room to take in its sights, “It’s beautiful in here..” he says absentmindedly, letting go of Steve’s hand to walk a bit further into the establishment.

Bucky places a kiss to Steve’s head before he makes his way across the room and over to a group of about four people, smiling as he inserts himself into their conversation with ease.

Steve follows Bruce, walking in step with him to Natasha, “Nat, this is my best friend, Bruce. Bruce, this is Natasha.” he says with a grin, looking between them.

Natasha holds out her hand to shake, smiling kindly and making eye contact with Bruce, “Natasha Romanoff. It’s nice to meet you, Bruce.” she says, eyes slowly traveling over Bruce’s form. “Y’know, Steve.. Barnes told me a bit about him, but he _certainly_ didn’t tell me that he was cute.” she adds with the most devilish of smirks, winking at the man in question.

Bruce nearly chokes on his own saliva, pushing up his glasses nervously and getting with the program after a moment. He takes her hand, shaking it with a soft, “Bruce Banner. It- um, It’s nice to meet you as well Natasha.” his brown eyes locked on hers.

~~~~~~~~~~

Preparations are made over the span of the next couple hours. It’s tense, and Steve and Bruce aren’t even able to really introduce themselves to anyone except Clint and Sam, two of Bucky and Natasha’s friends.

It all doesn’t feel real, Steve keeps having to pinch himself in case he’s trapped in a nightmare. He knows he’s safe, he’s surrounded by vampires for christ’s sake, but he can’t help but be _terrified_ that something is going to go wrong. Terrified that Brock has some sick trick up his sleeve and that someone’s going to get hurt, that someone’s going to _die_.

Bucky notices Steve staring off, obviously in a daze, a frightened look plastered over his gorgeous features. He places a hand on Sam’s shoulder with a nod and makes his way to Steve, softly wrapping his arms around him. “You alright, Doll?” he whispers, placing a soft kiss to his forehead.

Steve blinks at him for a moment before he snaps out of his daze with a slight shake of his head, “Huh?” he looks confused, eyes meeting Bucky’s.

“I asked if you were okay, Steve.” Bucky repeats with a reassuring smile, keeping eye contact and cupping the side of Steve’s face.

“Oh- Yeah, I’m fine, Buck.” Steve says in a less than believable tone, smiling nervously, “Just thinking.” he sighs, looking down at his feet.

“If you want to talk about it, know I’m here. And so is Bruce.” Bucky says, gesturing to the scientist currently watching Natasha talk and looking at her like she created the world. “Actually, Bruce might be occupied.” Bucky adds with a small laugh, guiding Steve’s face towards his own and placing a soft kiss on his lips.

Steve laughs into the kiss, kissing Bucky back before they pull apart. “Thank you, Buck.” he whispers, “I’m just scared.” he admits with a sad smile.

Bucky places another soft kiss to Steve’s lips before speaking, “I’ll make sure to keep you as safe as I can, Stevie. I’d never let anything happen to you, okay?”

Steve nods slowly, biting down on his lip as his mind fills with more worst case scenarios, “I know. Thank you, Bucky.”

~~~~~~~~~~

Some time had passed and Steve and Bruce ended up falling asleep, it being almost five in the morning.

Bucky sat next to Natasha, a sleeping Steve in his arms, and sighed softly, “Do you think they’ll come tonight?” he whispered, too quiet for a human to hear.

Natasha only shrugged, eyes on Bruce, who was sleeping with his face on his hands at the bar, “If this Rumlow character is as uncoordinated as you say, then yes.” she takes a pause, shaking her head. “He may have been planning this much longer than any of us would expect, we have to be prepared for him to bring a group with him. This could get really bloody, Barnes.”

Bucky nods, catching his bottom lip between his teeth, “I know.” he says with a sigh, running his free hand through his brown locks.

“Rumlow wants Steve to feel pain, wants to hurt him worse than ever before, he’s going to focus on you three, and leave the rest of us to his goons. Which is an advantage for us, but if he has-” Natasha is cut off by Bucky’s abrupt whisper.

“He won’t, _that_ is damn-near impossible to find. And the bastard isn’t that creative anyways.” Bucky hisses, rolling his eyes.

“But if he _did_ have it, we have to be prepared, all of us.” She says with a glance to the group sitting strewn about the room, “I don’t want to lose men because we aren’t prepared.”

There’s a sigh, a knowing sigh of agreement, “You’re right.. I’m just hoping his unintelligence spread to his knowledge of vampire-killing items.” Bucky responds, his eyes filling with hatred at the mere thought of Brock.

Natasha smirks, shaking her head, “You really have it out for this guy. I’ve never seen you like this. It’s almost amusing.”

Bucky rolls his eyes with a small smile, “Steve.. He just makes me feel, I don’t know, alive, I guess. Like this excruciating life eternal is finally worth living.”

Natasha nods, “That’s good, I hope to find that too.” she states, a sadness in her tone, “You do know that he’s human, though, right?” _you do know that you’ll have to watch him die_ is her unspoken truth, her eyes on Bucky.

Bucky scoffs, “Obviously. I want to wait to turn him until he’s ready. Or I’ll live his life with him and bury him someday if he doesn’t want to live the life of the undead.”

Natasha’s eyes fill with an unreadable emotion for a moment before she speaks, “You really love him.” it’s not a question.

“I do. It’s strange how quickly this all has evolved, but I wouldn’t have it any other way. Steve is worth all this chaos.” Bucky says, running his fingers through Steve’s hair and looking at his sleeping form with a small smile.

Natasha only nods, eyes flicking about the room and landing on her friends, letting out a soft sigh, “You hungry? I’ve got some O-Pos in the fridge under the bar.”

Bucky gives her a half smile and nods, thanking her and watching her stand before looking back down at the human sleeping half in his lap.

Natasha’s best friend, Clint, makes his way to the bar, taking a seat next to a sleeping Bruce Banner and leaning towards Natasha, watching her pour out glasses of blood for the group of vampires and striking up a conversation.

The energy in The Slaughterhouse is calm, a palpable change from it’s usual vibe. Everyone is having their own conversations in the dim light, certain little groups showing where everyone feels the most comfortable. Sam Wilson is talking with Wanda Maximoff and her brother Pietro, the three smiling as they lean against the wall and drink from the glasses Natasha had given everyone. Natasha is still talking to Clint at the bar next to Bruce, who has since woken up and joined their conversation, the three getting along well.

There are four vampires that Bucky does not know in a group as well, he recognizes them but barely remembers their names, but he is grateful for them nonetheless. Natasha originally offered to call for more, but ten vampires seemed like more than enough to protect two humans.

Bucky looks up from his sleeping human, taking a sip from his glass and sighing. A strange feeling of dread begins to fill his heightened senses, causing him to unintentionally tighten his grip on Steve.

Steve lets out a groan, blinking tiredly, “Buck, ya’ holdin’ me too tight.” he mumbles, nuzzling into the vampire’s chest.

Bucky softly holds a finger to Steve’s lips, the entire bar going silent as they all collectively feel the change in atmosphere.

“We have company..” Natasha says to the group, just as an explosion rocks the entire building.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for that cliffhanger-  
> Thanks so much for reading! <3


	14. Brock

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Brock and his band of goons prepare for the battle.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is a bit sporadic, but I'm happy with it nonetheless.  
> Enjoy :)

It’s rapid, uncoordinated, and chaotic, but Brock manages to wrangle his group of radical, self proclaimed ‘Vampire Hunters’ and give them a brief but powerful explanation of the mission, as well as it’s urgency. He’s unstable, and he’s unsure of how he is even making sense, but he’s obviously getting through to the buffoons that are following him to their doom. He’s still in the middle of his explanation when he notices the fuckwad dumbass, Jack Rollins, who is supposed to be his second in command, very obviously ignoring everything coming out of his mouth.

“Rollins, are you even listening?” Brock snaps with a pointed glare in Jack’s direction, rolling his eyes and continuing his statement, “Vampires are ruthless, disgusting creatures, and they’ll stop at nothing to defeat hunters like us. We have to be ready for anything. But know that we will win this fight.” There’s a bustle of agreement from the group of about eight people before him. Sure, he’d lied to every single person there about his intentions and reasoning for rushing The Slaughterhouse and killing any and all Vampires in sight, but he had to. They would not have helped him if they knew of the level of selfishness that he truly radiated.

Jack only flips him off and continues to clean and reassemble his Glock, adjusting his stance against the wall, “What if they’re prepared for an attack, Rumlow? You do realize that every time groups like us have tried, they’ve either been killed or ‘gone missing’, correct? We aren’t even fully prepared for a raid of this magnitude, you initially said it would be smaller than this. I hope you realize that you’re going to get us killed.” he says in a matter-of-fact tone with a roll of his eyes.

Brock nearly throws his drink at him, “ _ That won’t happen _ , Rollins, and yes we are prepared. Quit spreading lies.” he growls, downing the rest of the bitter alcohol in his glass and proceeding to throw it to the ground, reveling in the sound of it’s shatter. “Vampires do not deserve to live among humans, they are less than and they are filthy. We will wipe them off this fine earth.” he announces, looking around the room at the various nodding heads. “And we’re starting tonight.” he finishes with a triumphant and sick grin as cheers of agreement fill the room.

+

They gather their weapons, speaking in hushed whispers as the clock strikes two am, they still barely have a plan, and Brock couldn’t give less of a shit, he just needs to be alone with Steve and that vampire of his, he has plans for them.

Rollins can tell he’s been lying, and he seems quite peeved, but he doesn’t voice his concerns anymore, which is most likely because of the fact that he will take any excuse to kill some bloodsuckers. He runs a hand over his holstered glock, over his  M4A1 Carbine, then finally he begins counting his specially-made rounds, perfectly created for vampire annihilation, and mentally works through his firearm and fight preparation checklist for the third time that night.

Jasper Sitwell is fidgeting in his seat, wringing his hands together and constantly pushing his glasses back up onto his nose as he looks over the poorly drawn plans that Brock had slammed onto the table in front of him an hour ago. “U-Um- Rumlow?” He calls, voice trembling in fear, watching as Brock’s head whips towards him.

“What is it, Sitwell?” Brock snaps, stalking over to him and placing his hands on the table, making menacing eye contact with the still-trembling bald man in front of him.

Sitwell stutters heavily before finally forcing out a sentence, his voice quiet, “I don’t think these plans are- they’re not- not complete. I can’t figure out a good entry point when the plans aren’t compl-”

Brock slams his hands on the table then, effectively silencing Sitwell, “You can and you  _ will _ .” he growls before turning back around and crossing his arms. He straightens up and makes his way over to Sharon, who has been watching him closely.

“What’s wrong?” She asks, tightening her ponytail, “Sitwell say something disappointing?”

Brock nods, cracking his knuckles, “The idiot tried to tell me that he couldn’t form an infiltration plan without the full blueprints. I informed him that he has to.” he says with a shrug.

Sharon nods, looking him up and down, “You alright, boss? You seem a little..tense.” She gives him a lust filled look and tilts her head to the side. “Need a quick  _ release _ before we go?” She bats her eyelashes at him, biting her lip seductively and awaiting an answer.

Brock contemplates for a moment, eyes traveling over the woman in front of him. “No.” He finally responds after a beat, “Keep preparations going, Carter. And quit trying to distract me.”

Sharon watches him storm over to another one of his minions with a soft sigh, making her way to Sitwell to see if she can aid the shivering man in his planning.

+

They’re taking two vans, and they’re armed to the teeth. It’s a fifteen minute drive from the warehouse on an empty street, and they’re halfway there. It’s about four fifty am now and Rumlow listens intently as Sitwell goes over their plan once again, keeping his walkie on so the other van can hear as well.

Their plan is as follows, they set up explosives in the back on a remote detonator, blow the back, and rush through the front and sides to hopefully ambush the vampires inside. Sitwell seems proud enough as he speaks, but something feels off, almost unreliable, about the plan.

Rollins is driving Rumlow’s van, his facial expressions being the only indication that he’s listening to Sitwell’s grating voice. He turns right, glancing at his rear view mirror to make sure that van #2 follows suit, his fists clenching around the steering wheel.

Sharon is in the back next to Sitwell, who is sitting across from Doyle. And the other four (Ramsay, Sully, Halloway, and Jackson) are in the other van, with Halloway driving. Sharon raises an eyebrow, vaguely listening to the man next to her while affectionately and absentmindedly stroking the barrel of her beloved rifle.

Brock inhales sharply, barking abruptly that they need to park down the block from the building so as to not draw attention, to which Rollins mumbles something akin to, “obviously, dumbass.” He chooses to ignore Rollins’ disrespect, and continues to speak loudly into the walkie, informing the other van of his orders.

+

It’s not long before Rollins pulls up to the building across from The Slaughterhouse, allowing Rumlow to canvas the area. Nodding his head absentmindedly as Rumlow orders him to drop them off and pull down the street a ways. And soon enough, the group falls into place.

Rumlow takes a glance at Sitwell, who is placing a bomb at the back door with the help of Sully and Ramsay. “Quiet, idiots.” he hisses under his breath, adjusting the controls on the remote detonator in hand.

Sharon is leaning against the brick wall, rifle in hand. She looks like she wants to say something, but she doesn’t, keeping her eyes trained on the scene in front of her.

Doyle is sharing whispered words with Halloway, the two examining the ammo as they load their weapons. Most likely discussing the plan once again, and different strategies they could use.

Rollins rounds the corner in the next moment and gives Rumlow a look, silently asking for his audience.

Rumlow rolls his eyes and steps away from the three working on the bomb’s placement, “Yes?” he whispers, walking with Rollins closer to the vans as to avoid being heard.

“The weapon was not delivered to the rendezvous point.” Rollins says with a grimace, awaiting Brock’s usual ‘things aren’t going my way’ outburst.

His fists clench, and he inhales sharply, but Rumlow doesn’t blow up. He simply makes menacing eye contact with Rollins as he speaks, “So what you’re saying is we’re shorthanded and only have stakes and bullets?”

Rollins slowly nods, adjusting his grip on his carbine, “Do we even have a chance, Rumlow?” he asks, barely masking the tinge of fear in his voice.

Brock doesn’t answer, he just pulls some extra rounds from within one of the vans and gestures for Jackson to leave his post near the vans, “Go help set up the explosives.” he barks to the guy, who can’t be older than twenty two.

Rollins watches Jackson scramble to leave and make his way to the back of the building, before turning back to Brock and letting out a sigh, “Alright, let’s do this, yeah?” he asks, holding his hand out to shake. Almost as if calling a final truce.

Brock feels uneasy, but he shakes Jack’s hand nonetheless, their eyes meeting for a moment to share a short, knowing look before turning to finish gathering their extra ammo. They know they are going to need it.

+

It’s five twenty am and everything is in place.

Halloway’s team (Him, Ramsay, and Sully) are taking the front entrance. Doyle’s team (Him, Sitwell, and Rollins) are breaking into the ‘private’ area, which is the room through the beaded covering, but not the very back room where the bomb will be going off. Rumlow’s team (Him, Sharon, and Jackson) are infiltrating through the loading dock’s double doors, which are in the back of the stockroom behind the bar (to the right of the entrance).

Rumlow clicks his walkie twice, alerting the team that it’s time. He takes a deep breath and looks from Sharon to Jackson, a sick thrill running through him as he presses the button on the detonator.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A few things:  
> First: Okay, I know that some people will not like my decision to make Sharon a villain, but it fit well with my plans for the battle, and she was the first person that came to my mind for this specific part in the fic.  
> Second: Halloway, Doyle, Jackson, Ramsay, and Sully are "Original Characters", so don't worry about not knowing them from anything!  
> Third: I hope my description of their infiltration plan wasn't too confusing. If it was, please comment and I can try to explain the layout of The Slaughterhouse in a bit more detail. I will also be giving a bit more detail in the next chapter.  
> And Fourth: I hope you all enjoyed, stay tuned for the battle, which should be coming soon.  
> Thanks sm for reading! :)


	15. The Battle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The battle is upon us.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: Suicide*, descriptions of death/blood/slight gore, cursing, intense scenes, fighting, etc.  
> *One character commits suicide in this chapter, but it is not explicitly discussed, it is only heavily implied.  
> -  
> Also Luke, Sylvia, Annie, and Dylan are the four vampires that Bucky doesn't know, and they are original characters.  
> Enjoy :)

Rumlow’s team bursts through their respective doors as soon as the blasts take place, accurately achieving their shock factor tactic. The plan is in motion soon after, and in a matter of seconds, the battle has begun.

Gunshots ring throughout the once quiet space of The Slaughterhouse, and Bucky barely has a moment to grab Steve and bolt behind the counter for cover. Natasha pulls Bruce behind the counter as well and hands Steve and Bruce a Glock each, telling them to pull the trigger if they’re attacked. The two of them barely have a second to respond to her before she’s rushing out to fight alongside her friends.

There’s an agonizing scream, followed by Dylan ripping the throat out of one of Rumlow’s goons. Sully then turns to his fallen teammate and cries out, “Ramsay!” before driving a stake into Dylan’s heart, sending the vampire to the ground in a pile of dust as Halloway moves to stand with him.

Annie and Sylvia rush Halloway and Sully, the two women taking turns speeding around the men and dodging their shots and hits. It isn’t long before Annie hits the ground in a pile of dust and Sylvia is overpowered, Natasha, Pietro, and Clint filing in to join her in the fight.

Rollins comes out of the back room then, taking not so solidly aimed shots that are doing nothing to keep the vampires at bay, Sitwell and Doyle hot on his heels with their own guns drawn. Sitwell stands there for a moment in terrified shock before opening his mouth to scream as Wanda, Luke, and Sam charge the three of them.

There are gunshots, sickening cracking sounds, cries of pain and distress, and various other sounds of battle, and Bruce and Steve are sitting behind the counter paralysed with fear. Bucky looks between the two humans and huffs, thinking for a moment, “Come on.” he says, taking their hands and leading them into the stockroom, leading them to stand by some large boxes. “I need you both to stay here and- AGH!” Bucky yells out in pain as Brock shoots him twice from behind, he turns around quickly and charges towards Rumlow, knocking his weapon from his grasp, the two beginning to fight hand to hand.

Bruce cocks his gun, turns the safety off, and points it at Brock over the boxes in front of him, hands shaking as he tries to get an accurate shot. Steve follows suit, fear causing his vision to go fuzzy at the realization that he is seeing his abuser after all this time. Neither of them are able to get in a shot before Rumlow calls out some kind of code word and Sharon and Jackson come barreling through the back doors. They are immediately ordered by a very strained Rumlow to “handle the one with the glasses,” and they immediately obey, beginning to make their way towards Bruce.

It’s a blur, but Bruce and Steve’s instincts kick in in that moment. They both nod at one another before jumping out from behind the boxes and firing off shots at Sharon and Jackson, who then begin firing right back. All while Rumlow continues to fight Bucky with barely thought out, cocky attacks.

One of Steve’s bullets hits its mark, sending Jackson tumbling to the floor as he yells in pain, his knee completely blown out and blood pooling around his legs. Sharon groans in annoyance and fires at Bruce, hitting a box right next to his head and effectively scaring the absolute hell out of him, giving her enough of an advantage to rush him and sock him as hard as she can in the face, sending him to the floor and knocking him out.

Steve comes running for Bruce, his gun aimed at Sharon. He goes to speak, but a scream of pain is all that comes out as a very disoriented Jackson shoots clean through Steve’s thigh out of dumb luck. Steve stumbles heavily, firing off a couple of shots in Sharon’s direction before dropping the weapon as he hits the ground.

Steve’s scream wrenches Bucky from his fight-focused mindset just long enough for Brock to get the upper hand and pin him to the ground, stabbing shallowly into his chest with a stake and smiling down at him in triumph, “Sharon, bring good ol’ Steve to me.”

Sharon looks at him quizzically for a moment, wondering how he knows the human’s name, but she moves to oblige anyway. She lifts Steve and drags him closer to Brock before dropping him back to the ground with a sigh, pointing her gun at his head and awaiting the word from her lover and leader.

Brock breathes heavily, taking a couple of moments to enjoy the sight before him. He makes eye contact with Bucky, both of them knowing that if Bucky tries anything there’s a huge chance that the stake will plunge into his heart. So Bucky can’t move without the possibility of death. Brock laughs loudly at the thought before taking a glance at Jackson, who is half-dead from blood loss and groaning in pain, and rolls his eyes, “Sharon dear, tie up our loose end, will you?”

Sharon smiles at him and turns her gun on Jackson who begins to protest, “What- no- Sharon please- I’m your friend! Please- NO!” A gunshot rings through the enclosed space of the stockroom and Jackson’s lifeless body collapses. “What now, boss? Want me to kill this disgusting little fang fucker?” She asks with a grin, pointing her weapon at Steve, who is slowly turning pale due to blood loss, and preparing to fire.

Bucky raises an eyebrow, huffing out a laugh even in his compromised situation, “She doesn’t know?” he asks, choking up blood as Brock digs the stake further towards its destination.

“Know what?” Sharon asks without thinking, her eyes flicking from Bucky to Brock for a moment, “Is there something I should know?”

“No, Sharon-” Brock is cut off by Bucky, who talks over him, “Brock doesn’t care about your cause, he doesn’t care about any of it. And I can tell you exactly why.” he says in a strained voice with a glance between the two, knowing that the only way to get this handled is through driving a wedge between them.

“Don’t listen to him, Shar, he’s a fang-faced liar.” Brock says nonchalantly, eyes still on Bucky, who coughs up a bit more blood as Brock digs the weapon a little deeper.

“No. Tell me Vampire, I want to know the rest.” Sharon says, eyes now fully trained on Bucky.

“Brock is- gah!” Another dig of the stake, “He’s Steve’s ex, and he’s obsessed with him. All of this?” Bucky pauses to spit out some more blood, taking that moment to assess his situation, “Was just to get revenge on Steve for leaving him.” he finally finishes, inhaling sharply at another stab of pain.

Sharon nearly drops her gun, hands shaking as she struggles with her inner thoughts, “You- you lied to me?” she asks Brock, feeling sick to her stomach, “Why- why did Steve leave him?” she asks Bucky.

“Brock abused him.” Bucky responds, listening to Steve’s heartbeat for a moment and wincing at how badly he’s faring. “Brock never cared about Steve, and I hate to say it, but I highly doubt he cares about you either.” Bucky adds for good measure.

Brock goes to speak, but Sharon cuts him off, “We’re all dying for- for your sick _revenge plot_ ?” she asks, eyes wide in disbelief. “I hurt innocent people.. B-Because you can’t get over your fucking _ex_?!” she screams, turning her gun towards Brock, who instinctively raises his arms in surrender, getting off of Bucky and backing up towards the wall.

Bucky takes this moment to carefully pull the stake from within his chest and throw it to the ground beside him, standing and making eye contact with Sharon. “Do with him what you will.” Is all he says before rushing to his boyfriend. He picks Steve up into his arms and rips into the skin of his own wrist, pouring his blood down his beloved’s throat to keep him from dying and heal his wounds.

Sharon doesn’t even look at Bucky, she just begins walking towards Brock, seething with rage and keeping her gun trained on him. Brock goes to plead for his life, but he doesn’t get a word out, Sharon’s gun going off as she shoots him in the head. She stares at Brock’s corpse for a beat before turning around, “I- I didn’t know-” she whispers, tears streaming down her face. “I’m so sorry..” Sharon whimpers, turning and pointing her gun at her own head without a second thought.

+

Bucky comes out of the stockroom with Steve in his arms and a very confused Bruce wobbling next to him. His eyes travel over the bloodied carnage that coats the room that once was The Slaughterhouse. He sets Steve’s unconscious form on a couch and has Bruce sit with him before placing a kiss on Steve's forehead and making his way to Natasha.

Natasha is sitting on a barstool next to Clint, their eyes trained on another couch in the room where Sam is consoling a sobbing Wanda, Pietro nowhere to be found.

“What happened?” Bucky asks the two, noting that Sylvia and Luke are also okay, but that Annie and Dylan aren’t there either.

Clint’s eyes are reddened from crying as he looks up, “Stupid kid jumped in front of me and caught a wooden bullet through the heart.” he says, inhaling sharply, “Nat killed the bastard that did it.”

Bucky nods slowly, “I’m sorry.” he says, glancing down at his now healed wound. “Rumlow’s dead, his girlfriend killed him.” a pause, “Who knew a few humans had so much fight in ‘em.”

Clint and Natasha nod, and they all stay silent for a moment before Natasha sighs and looks around the bar, “I have no idea how we are going to explain this to the police.”

“Have you called your boss yet?” Bucky asks, turning to look at her.

“Fuck.” Is all Natasha says in response, causing Clint to huff out a soft, tearful laugh.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey there! I hope you all enjoyed this long-awaited chapter.  
> I am so sorry that it took me so long to release it, I've been extremely unwell mentally and writing has been the last thing on my mind.  
> -  
> I'm also very sorry if it seems rushed or 'unrealistic' at all, please understand the fact that it's very difficult to write right now and I don't have anyone proofread my fics except myself.  
> -  
> Thank you to everyone who stayed throughout this story, as it is almost at its end (two more chapters maximum, most likely only one).  
> Until the next chapter, see y'all later. :)

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!  
> Kudos, Comments, Etc. are highly appreciated! <3


End file.
